8 Oberturas de amor y 1 Requiem de deseo
by serasgiovanni
Summary: UNA COMPLICADA HISTORIA DE AMOR, AMISTAD, REDENCIÓN Y UNIÓN. Durante el cuarto curso de Hogwarts, y como marco la segunda prueba Harry descubre que es muy fácil que las chicas se enamoren de él entre ellas la misteriosa Daphne Greengrass
1. Las damas del lago

Obertura 1 Las Damas Del Lago

Capítulos

Obertura 1 Las Damas Del Lago

Obertura 2 o Interludio 1 La Banshee entre Leones

Obertura 3 El corazón del hada ignea

Obertura 4 o Interludio 2 Justa de caballeros

Entreacto o Rapsodia 1 La Ley de Compromiso

Obertura 5 Claro de luna para el hada Morgana

Obertura 6 O Interludio 3 Reunión de corazones

Obertura 7 Grendel o la muerte de un mounstro

Obertura 8 La fiesta, el angel y la banshee.

Hacia frió... mucho frío, el viento soplaba gélido sobre la superficie del lago... y silbaba como un gemido del campo santo.

De pronto la casi perfecta superficie del negro lago se rompió dando paso a dos blondas cabelleras, una de fuego y otra de azabache.

-¡SON ELLOS! -gritaron simultáneamente un hombre de 30 o 40 años y una castaña de no más de 14.

Mientras eso pasaba alrededor de los nadadores se asomaban las cabezas de una docena de sirenas que formaron en torno a el grupo un guardia de honor.

-ALGUIEN AYUDE A SACARLOS- exclamo un mujer de severa mirada y seria expresión.

-Si profesora -le respondió un hombre barbudo y de descomunal estatura.

El grupo y su guardia de honor llegaron al borde del lago y cuando el pelinegro vio al hombreton dijo tiritando:

-H... Hagrid g ... gracias p... pero s... sacalas a... a... a ellas p... primero -recibiendo una doble celeste mirada de agradecimiento y ¿amor?

Hagrid hizo lo que el chico le pedía mientras el pelirrojo ayudaba a su amigo a salir de las aguas

-G... gracias Ron.

-N... no hay de que -dijo el de ígnea cabellera

-¡HARRY!, ¡HARRY!, - gritaba la castaña mientras corría rumbo al pelinegro seguida por el adulto que miraba con preocupación a su ahijado.

Al llegar la castaña abrazo con fuerza al pelinegro y este al verla noto que su dulce mirada de chocolate lo observaba con alivio y ¿deseo?

-Harry ¿estas bien?

-S... si S... Sirius -respondió el azabache viendo al hombre

-Felicidades Harry -dijo un anciano de aguileña nariz y tono de abuelo tras incorporarse de su dialogo con una de las sirenas.

-G... gracias P... profesor

-BEBAN ESTO -Ordenó la señora Pomfey dándoles un vaso de whiskey de fuego a los nadadores que de inmediato entraron en calor por la potente bebida

-Merci pour votre aide mon cher monsieur leon, vous aurez toujours mon amour dame, se il vous plaêt accepter ce témoignage de ma gratitude (Gracias por tu ayuda mi amado caballero del leon, en mi siempre tendras a tú dama enamorada, por favor acepta esta muestra de mi gratitud) -dijo una de las rubias nadadoras al tiempo que tomaba el pelinegro y le daba un apasionado beso en los labios, ganándose un sonoro bufido de la castaña y una mirada asesina de unas chicas que observaban toda la escena en la distancia.

-Sœur est non seulement votre homme depuis son mariage à la fois (Hermanita el no es solo tu hombre puesto que se casara con ambas) - dijo la otra rubia que sonreía calidamente al azabache mientras de sus ojos se desprendían mortales espadas de hielo.

-Harry, Ron, señoritas será mejor que nos alejemos de la orilla para que den los pontajes -dijo Sirius un tanto divertido por la escena de celos de Hermione

(La escena de los puntajes transcurre igual al cuarto libro y no haré copy pague)

Ese día en la noche el pelinegro estaba en su cama pensando en la escena de esa tarde y en la razón por la cual Daphne le había enviado una bomba fétida vía lechuza.

Para todos esta historia esta publicada en con mi pseudonimo ANGEL DEL OLVIDO por ende es la misma.

Aqui el link de la historia y de mi perfil

historias/174467

perfil/93878


	2. La banshee entre leones

Obertura 2 o Interludio 1 La Banshee entre Leones

Capítulos

Obertura 1 Las Damas Del Lago

Obertura 2 o Interludio 1 La Banshee entre Leones

Obertura 3 El corazón del hada ignea

Obertura 4 o Interludio 2 Justa de caballeros

Entreacto o Rapsodia 1 La Ley de Compromiso

Obertura 5 Claro de luna para el hada Morgana

Obertura 6 O Interludio 3 Reunión de corazones

Obertura 7 Grendel o la muerte de un mounstro

Obertura 8 La fiesta, el angel y la banshee.

-¡Harry sobrevivió! -Pensó la rubia clavando en él sus metálicos ojos azules.

-¡Qué mala suerte va a pasar a la siguiente prueba y no hizo el ridículo! -Exclamo una morena a su lado.

Dicho comentario sacó a la rubia de sus pensamientos y observo a su interlocutora, la "Princesa de Slytherin."

-Pansy tu honestidad es innecesaria -dijo arrastrando las palabras un rubio que abrazaba a la morena.

-¡Piérdete Malfoy, jamás seras ni la mitad de hombre que Harry! -Pensó la ojiazul recordando como se había prendado del ojiverde.

FLASHBACK

Faltaban tres semanas para el baile de navidad y el idiota de Zabini se había revolcado con las putas de las gemelas Carrow, ella había ido a decirle que realmente quería entregarle sus sentimientos y le encuentra con esas dos.

Cosa que le provocó un gran dolor saliendo del territorio Slytherin para evitar que la vieran llorar llegando en su furia a un pasillo en desuso del quinto piso donde dio rienda suelta a su dolor, hasta quedarse dormida.

Despertó pasada la media noche con un poco de frío solo para encontrar ese pasillo iluminado por la azul luz de la Luna acogedor, decidió permanecer un rato más en el pero al poco rato recordó que en ese mismo pasillo estuvo a punto de entregarse a Zabini.

-Es un verdadero idiota -dijo con amargura la rubia mientras sentía como comenzaba a llorar nuevamente cuando alguien le puso una capa y al voltearse lo vio.

-Hola señorita Greengrass, espero no ser ese idiota y no molestarla pero viene la profesora McGonagall y esta un poco lejos de su sala común -dijo un pelinegro con un tono de preocupación

-¿Y que sugieres Potter? -Preguntó un poco molesta

-Bueno podría acompañarme a mi sala común y ahí esperar a que pase la ronda para que no le digan nada

-¿Por qué ahí? -Preguntó molesta la rubia

-Está más cerca que la suya y Flich está en el camino de la biblioteca

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Preguntó con un deje de curiosidad la rubia

-Tengo mis formas... y secretos... como todos -Respondió el azabache con aprensión

-Bien leoncito responde a esto ¿qué va a hacer una serpiente en la leonera? y ¿como va a evitar ser devorada por los gatitos valientes?

-A estas horas pocos son los que estamos despiertos

-¿Y cuántos son pocos?

-Tres: Hermione, Ron y Yo, y ellos no dirán nada si se los pido

En ese momento se dejaron oír las voces de los profesores con lo que Harry se pegó a la rubia cubriéndolos a ambos con la capa, y dirigiéndose a la rubia en un susurro le dijo:

-Es delicioso -Pensó la rubia ante el aroma del azabache

-Es una capa invisible si nos movemos con cautela no nos verán.

-Vamos

Caminaron por los casi desiertos pasillos hasta llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor donde se separaron frente al retrato de la dama gorda y Harry dijo:

-Muérdago y Amor

-Claro guapos -Respondió el retrato haciéndoles un guiño cómplice mientras se hacía de lado para que pasaran.

El pelinegro hizo una leve reverencia ante el hueco abierto dejando pasar a la rubia

-Gracias Potter ¿Acaso no te da miedo que le diga a los Slytherin su contraseña?

-Se que no lo hará

-¿A si? -Preguntó ella divertida

-Si, usted y Nott son diferentes

-¿Diferentes? - pregunto haciendo un gesto de burla

-Si, nunca se meten con nosotros los Gryffindors, y en general las veces que nos hablan siempre lo hacen con respeto y eso lo apreciamos dándoles lo mismo.

-Ahorita la he ayudado y se que usted no va a pagar con mala moneda el favor

-Eres observador Potter ¿qué quieres en pago?

-Una tregua, al menos mientras pasa la guardia podemos tutearnos

-Muy bien Harry- dijo ella más calmada

Durante todo este tiempo no se habían movido del marco de la entrada hasta que oyeron un ¡CRACK! que los obligo a voltear y lo que vieron al menos a la rubia le asombró.

-¡HARRY POTTER SEÑOR! - Exclamo con asombro un elfo vestido de forma extravagante al abrazar el pelinegro

-Hola Dobby quiero presentarte a la señorita Daphne Greengrass

-Señorita es un verdadero honor y placer saludar a una bruja tan grandiosa -dijo el elfo haciendo una profunda reverencia

-El placer es mio Dobby -dijo la rubia

-Dobby sabía de su magna educación pero no tenía conocimiento de la gentileza de la señorita -y mientras decía esto desapareció para reaparecer casi de inmediato con una jarra de espumoso chocolate y galletas de nuez

-Para los señores -dijo mientras la colocaba en una mesa cercana al fuego y dirijiendose a Harry con su voz chillona dijo...

(el resto del dialogo es el mismo del cuarto libro y no haré copy pague)

Al final Dobby se había ido con la bufanda de Daphne como regalo y la promesa de hacerle un regalo igual al de Harry

-Curiosas tus amistades Harry

-Eh... si -respondió el pelinegro un poco distraído cosa que Daphne aprovechó para probarlo

-Ya es muy tarde y no voy a ir a mi casa ¿como vamos a dormir?

-¿Perdón? -Preguntó asombrado el pelinegro

-Claro un valiente caballero Gryffindor no dejará a una dama en mi situación sola ¿verdad?

-No... Pero...

-Pensabas que me iba a ir, más ya que estoy en tan buena compañía decidí seguir disfrutándola

-E.. en seguida bajo -Respondió Harry un poco azorado

Ante eso Daphne lo vio desaparecer por una puerta y pensó que no habría sido malo acabar en Gryffindor y no con las serpientes, a su regreso Harry venía con un pelirrojo asombrado haciéndola dudar

-Ten -dijo Harry al darle una pijama

-¿Qué significa esto Harry?

-Ron va a montar guardia para que no entren al baño mientras te cambias, mientras preparo mi cama para que te acuestes -dijo Harry un poco preocupado

-Bien gracias

-Por favor siga nos -dijo Ron señalando las escaleras

-Es aquí -dijo Harry señalando en un descanso dos puertas una frente a la otra

Daphne entro cuando Ron le dijo que no había nadie y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Gracias Merlín ¿quién pensaría que Harry sería tímido, humilde y dispuesto a ayudar a todos sin importarle nada -Pensó Daphne mientras se cambiaba, y ponía la pijama de Harry.

Al salir vio a Ron de espaldas y a Harry saliendo del cuarto frontal que sin más la tomó de la mano ante la atónita mirada de su amigo y la llevó a una cama adoselada.

Daphne se acostó y tapándose dejó que el aroma a bosque en la mañana la envolviera por completo.

-Si realmente amo a Harry Potter -Pensó contrariada pero satisfecha la rubia

Al día siguiente despertó mientras dejaba que el olor de Harry acariciara su piel y sus curvas se acomodaban provocativas esperando que el ojiverde descorriera las cortinas.

-¿Daphne? -Es el pensó emocionada, mi Harry

-¿Si Harry? -Respondió con el tono más dulce y cariñoso que podía, cosa que sobresaltó al ojiverde

-Ron y yo vamos a esperar afuera para que te cambies

Dicho esto escuchó una puerta cerrarse y salto de la cama con un mohin que desapareció cuando vio la ropa que tenía para cambiarse, al terminar de vestirse se miro al espejo donde observo que la túnica color champagne resaltaba su figura, ojos y cabello dándole una luminosidad sutil y aire etéreo casi como si fuera una veela.

-Un hombre tímido y respetuoso el perfecto caballero observador con un intachable gusto, mi hombre ideal -dijo Daphne complacida mientras salía de la habitación y le regalaba la más radiante y sensual de las sonrisas a su amado Harry y una mirada de agradecimiento a Ron.

-¿Dormiste bien reina del hielo? -Pregunto el pelirrojo

-Casi perfectamente cabeza de llamas -Respondió Daphne en tono de broma

-¿Casi perfectamente, Daphne?

-Si Harry hubiera sido perfecto de haber estado con un león de ojos esmeralda a mi lado, pero no se puede pedir todo de un solo momento ¿verdad cuarto campeón?

-S... supongo -respondió Harry un poco nervioso

Al llegar a la sala común se encontraron con un Hermione bastante asombrada por la compañía de la serpiente.

-Buen día Herms -dijo Ron

-Hola Mi -Dijo Harry al tiempo que le daban un beso en cada mejilla a la chica y Harry carraspeaba para hablar con ellos.

Al terminar la explicación Harry les pidió que no contaran a nadie lo ocurrido, a lo cual ambos aceptaron.

-Bueno creo que la tregua termina hoy-dijo Harry al tiempo que le daba la capa invisible a Daphne

-Error Harry la tregua termina cuando yo quiera y no quiero que termine

-¡¿QUE?! - gritaron asombrados Ron y Hermione

-He descubierto que los leones de Gryffindor son la mejor compañía y vale más su amistad que la de los Slytherin -dio a respuesta mientras se cubría con la capa de Harry y salía de la torre dejándolos con la boca abierta

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-Valla no es tan lerdo como parece -dijo Zabini señalando el beso de Fleur

-Eso parece -Secundo Nott

-Pero Potter tiene novia

-¿Quién es la desafortunada, Stacey? -Cuestiono Parkinson

-ALGUIEN QUE ESTA POR ASESINAR A ESA PUTA FRANCESA

Ante la declaración de la rubia la tribuna de Slytherin miró con miedo a Daphne ya que unió sus palabras al acto y lanzo un AVADA KEDAVRA en dirección de Fleur que para su suerte no llegó a ellos perdiéndose a la mitad del lago.

-CONTRÓLATE - Bramo Malfoy y lamentó hacerlo ya que Daphne se avocó a lanzar maldiciones a cuanta Serpiente tenía cerca dejando a 10 en la enfermaría y al triple de San Mugno.

Esa noche en un aula vacía del séptimo piso Nott, Daphne y Stacey tenían una platica.

-Bien chicas ¿desde cuando Daphne es novia de Potter?

-Él tenía razón, eres muy observador

-¿Él?

-Si Harry

-Bien señora Potter ¿ahora me responde la pregunta?

-Tres semanas antes del baile de navidad -dijo la rubia dolida

-Eso explica todo ¿ahora realmente crees que él sea capaz de igualar a Zabini y traicionarte?

-No -dijo Stacey

-Stacey ¿desde cuando lo sabes?

-Una noche antes de navidad

-Cuéntame

Tras esto Stacey y Daphne comenzaron su recuerdo

FLASHBACK

Esa noche estaban solas en su cuarto platicando cuando un elfo se apareció entre ellas haciendo una reverencia mientras decía:

-Dobby vino a cumplir su promesa -dijo al tiempo que le daba un raro paquete

-Gracias Dobby

-Dobby también le trae esto a la señorita -decía uniendo a la frase la entrega de un ramo de rosas azules con bordes blancos en los pétalos.

-Rosas de invierno -dijo algo asombrada Stacey

-Si y... SON DE HARRY -decía la rubia bailando con Dobby en sus brazos

-¿Harry? -Preguntó extrañada Stacey

-Si, feliz navidad Dobby -exclamó Daphne al tiempo que le entregaba unos pantalones para niño

-Gracias señorita -dijo el elfo antes de desaparecer

-Ven conmigo -decía Daphne al tiempo de ponerse unas dispares medias de lana

-Originales sus regalos

-Si -repetía la rubia mostrando su media verde con una serpiente en urubros plateada y adelantando la media gris con una corona de muérdago

Cuando Daphne logró vestirse y a Stacey salió con su amiga dirigiendo sus pasos al territorio de los leones, llevando ambas sendos regalos que la rubia había comprado para sus amigos y "novio," al llegar casi sin aliento al retrato de la dama gorda Stacey se detuvo frenando a su amiga y tras un momento le dijo:

-Ok entiendo que quieras a un chico pero ¿un Gryffindor?

-Si

-¿Potter?

-Si

Tras un momento de shock la castaña dijo de nuevo

-¿Y como entramos?

-Fácil, ven aquí -dijo Daphne al pararse frente a la entrada

-Creo que estas loca y yo más por seguirte

-Tal vez pero calla.

-Buenas noches dama.

-igual rubia

-Muérdago y amor

-Claro -Dijo el lienzo apartándose para dejarlas pasar

Daphne se volteo a su amiga y la invitó a entrar con un gesto

-Como la sabes

-Harry me la dijo y re pido no se lo digas a nadie ¿ok?

-Claro

La escena que presenciaron dejo mudos a todos menos a cuatro personas

Y es que en la sala común había un festivo grupo celebrando por adelantado su navidad y se desconcertaron cuando vieron a las reinas del hielo entrar cargadas de regalos y acto seguido dirigirse al trió dorado.

-Harry, Ron, Herms ¡Feliz Navidad! -exclamo la rubia dando a cada uno un regalo y ayudando a Stacey a descargarse de los que ella traía.

La velada terminó muy bien para todos y Harry se había ganado un apasionado beso de despedida (con una mirada de odio de Herms claro).

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-¡Wow! así que mi novia me guarda secretos y su mejor amiga es la reina de los leones -dijo Nott con asombro

-Si supongo

-Bien damas supongo que esto me une al club de amigos de los leones

-Si pero Nott...

-Tranquila señora Potter su secreto está seguro

Y diciendo esto tomó a su novia dejando a Daphne con un guiño señalando a una castaña en la puerta del aula.

-Granger, no es necesario que digas nada, podre ser hijo de un mortifago pero no creo en esa mierda de la pureza de sangre, cada bruja y mago vale por lo que es no por su pedigree -Al termino de lo cual beso la mano de Hermione saliendo del aula.

-Herms...

-No te preocupes yo también lo amo y entiendo la bomba fétida, ahora co-señora Potter ¿nos reunimos con nuestro marido?

-Claro co-señora Potter.

Y diciendo esto ambas entraron a la torre de los leones, reuniéndose con su Harry en la noche más importante de su vida.


	3. El corazón del hada ignea

Obertura 3 El corazón del hada ignea

Capítulos

Obertura 1 Las Damas Del Lago

Obertura 2 o Interludio 1 La Banshee entre Leones

Obertura 3 El corazón del hada ignea

Obertura 4 o Interludio 2 Justa de caballeros

Entreacto o Rapsodia 1 La Ley de Compromiso

Obertura 5 Claro de luna para el hada Morgana

Obertura 6 O Interludio 3 Reunión de corazones

Obertura 7 Grendel o la muerte de un mounstro

Obertura 8 La fiesta, el angel y la banshee.

Ginevra Molly Weasley había visto la escena del beso y salió corriendo de la tribuna ganando una vista privilegiada de una serpiente psicótica lanzando maldiciones a sus iguales, cosa que la hizo pensar en que tal vez Merlín finalmente le había dado sentido común a una serpiente.

Tenía que felicitar a Harry y darle un escarmiento a esa barbie igualada que manoseaba a SU Harry sin el permiso que nunca recibiría de ella.

En su carrera también reflexionaba del por que esa serpiente habría hecho el despliegue de maldiciones y en cual sería la sorpresa que el tío Sirius le tenía preparada a Harry y que le diría esa misma tarde tras la competencia.

Pero también ella debía decirle a su héroe que estaba dispuesta a morir por él y que no había N-A-D-I-E en el mundo mejor ella para ser su esposa.

El corazón de Ginny palpitaba y su sexo le mandaba espasmos de éxtasis ella y Harry juntos, esa si sería la boda del siglo y se irían a vivir juntos al valle de Godric donde reconstruirían la casa de sus suegros y vivirían felices.

-Yo soy quien le hará descubrir a Harry lo bello del amor y como expresarlo con su cuerpo -pensaba la pelirroja mientras continuaba con su carrera para arrojarse a los brazos de su amado.

Claro había muchas chicas que asediaban a Harry por su fama y dinero, pero no Ginny Weasley ella amaba a Harry desde que la salvo en su primer año.

Podía tener alguna competencia en Cho Chang la buscadora de Ravenclaw, ya que Harry había mostrado interés en ella antes del baile de navidad.

Pero ya no y eso la dejó más tranquila, empezando a aminorar el ritmo de su carrera por la cercanía de su hombre.

-HARRY -Grito con su poco aliento la pelirroja

Sin embargo el héroe de varias chicas era ajeno a lo que ocasionaba por el miedo y la preocupación de la que sería su siguiente prueba y el hecho de haber quedado por de tras de Cedric el legitimo campeón de Hogwarts, también está preocupado por las declaraciones de las hermanas Delacour.

-Si es cierto que esos demonios acuáticos habían hecho una red mortal donde estaba atrapada Fleur y que Gabrielle era su prenda, pero eso no justificaba el hecho de que le hubieran dicho eso y luego estaba Daphne la reina del hielo de Slytherin y su amiga Tracey, últimamente iban muy seguido a la torre de Gryffindor y Daphne me hacía varias insinuaciones igual de candentes -pensaba el pelinegro.

-Creo que Harry esta enamorado -Dijo la castaña

-¿De quien?

-No lo creo, más bien parece preocupado-dijo Sirius

-¿Por que? -Preguntaron las chicas

-¿La ultima prueba por ejemplo?

-O tal vez sea algo más - dijo otro mago de aspecto cansado que se acercaba a ellos

-Hola Lunático

-Canuto, señoritas

-Tío lunatico

-Profesor Lupin

-Oh vamos ¿no se han dado cuenta?, Harry es amigo de una de las reinas del hielo, fue besado por dos veelas, le hizo un promesa a una pelirroja y un juramento a una castaña, además sigue considerando a Digory como el legitimo campeón de Hogwarts, sumarle que el no deseaba entrar al torneo y agrégale la noticia que cierto can va a darle esta noche, y su nulo conocimiento de las chicas creo que tiene suficiente para preocuparse.

Valla -dijeron las chicas y Sirius sin percatarse que atrás de ellos venía una tercia de Slytherins a la cual todos evitaban y que su destino era una castaña.

-¡HERMIONE! - grito la rubia que encabezaba al grupo

-Hola Daphne ¿qué ocurre?

-Crees poder lanzar un Obliviate a 200 personas

-No soy tan poderosa pero hay una poción que hace lo mismo ¿por qué?

-Esta -dijo Nott señalando a Daphne -lanzó maldiciones imperdonables, varias de su propia creación y algunas de nivel ÉXTASIS en nuestra tribuna después de que Fleur la de Beauxbatons besará a Potter y los idiotas de Malfoy, Parkinson y Zabini se burlaran de ese hecho, hay varios heridos muchos con destino a San Mugno y los más afortunados a la enfermería.

-IMPRESIONANTE SEÑORITA GREENGRASS PERO CREO QUE DEBE CONSIDERAR LO REPROBABLE DE SUS ACCIONES -dijeron Lupin y Sirius trasluciendo su enfado.

Daphne volteo a ver a su antiguo profesor y al padrino de su "novio" sorprendida

-Yo... profesor... señor...

-Oh vamos Lupin no es para tanto de haber sido James, Lily habría hecho lo mismo o peor -dijo Hagrid que se había acercado al grupo tan inusual

-Si es verdad - dijo lunatico conciliador

-Bueno creo que debemos ir a arreglar el incidenrte de Daphne ¿no? -Dijo Lupin

-Si temo que si, Daphne entiendo tus sentimientos por Harry pero por favor la próxima vez que esto pase hazlo cuando nadie vea -dijo Sirius al tiempo que alcanzaba a los otros adultos para borrar ciertos detalles de la jornada

-Bueno Daphne te sugiero ocupes el aula del espejo en el séptimo piso en lo que se da la reunión y que calmes a tus amigos

-Claro Herms

Dicho esto Herms y Ginny sed fueron a su sala común preguntándose ¿quién es realmente Daphne Greengrass?

Daphne optó por tomar el consejo de la castaña no sin antes irse a preparar y tomar unos bocadillos dela cocina.


	4. Justa de caballeros

Obertura 4 o Interludio 2 Justa de caballeros

Limpiar Texto

Capítulos

Obertura 1 Las Damas Del Lago

Obertura 2 o Interludio 1 La Banshee entre Leones

Obertura 3 El corazón del hada ignea

Obertura 4 o Interludio 2 Justa de caballeros

Entreacto o Rapsodia 1 La Ley de Compromiso

Obertura 5 Claro de luna para el hada Morgana

Obertura 6 O Interludio 3 Reunión de corazones

Obertura 7 Grendel o la muerte de un mounstro

Obertura 8 La fiesta, el angel y la banshee.

EDITAR ESTE CAPÍTULO

Comenta este capítulo

-Harry... Harry... chicas a coro -dijo la castaña dulcemente.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER BLACK PELVEREL, EVANS DESPIERTA! -gritaron tres chicas al mismo tiempo haciendo que un pelinegro saltara de su cama y mirara con asombro

-No tienes tiempo para perderlo durmiendo hoy es tu última prueba

-Oh... Mi... Yo...

-Calla debes vestirte rápido

-Daph...

-No pienses que vamos a dejar que nuestro esposo sea un perdedor

-Ginn...

-¡ASÍ QUE APÚRATE! -gritaron a perfecto coro las tres féminas mientras salían de la habitación

Desde la prueba del lago y la revelación de Sirius esas tres habían demostrado lo posesivas y mandonas que podían ser, esos últimos meses habían sido agotadores, por una parte Hermione se había enfocado en intensificar sus practicas de encantamientos, maldiciones y contra maldiciones, Ginny era una dedicada supervisora de pociones y Daphne le había enseñado junto a su amiga Tracey y el novio de esta Theodore Nott un sorprendente nivel de artes prohibidas y magia tenebrosa como par a competir con Morgana Le Fay, a esta rutina se habían sumado Neville con lecciones privadas de botánica, Sirius con lecciones de animagia (dando por resultado un tigre siberiano), Hagrid y Charlie Weasley con un nivel superior al ÉXTASIS de criaturas mágicas y Lupin con lecciones de legeremancia, aparte claro de sus clases normales, no conforme con ello las chicas solían pelearse por compartir sus noches con él y junto a eso la señora Hooch había añadido a sus clases extras combate en escoba.

Por ello Harry no entendía como era posible que ellas tuvieran tanta energía dentro suyo y deseaban que él tuviera esa misma cantidad, comenzó a vestirse por que estaba seguro que las chicas no dudarían en cruciarlo hasta que lo hiciera en caso de no tomar sus sugerencias esto le hizo pensar en que durante ese tiempo muchas cosas habían cambiado con ellas, Hermy ya no era tan celosa Ginny era menos posesiva y Daphne más abierta al punto de incluso sentarse con los gryffindors en pociones o emparejarse con ellos en herbolaria, también había algunos de esos cambios en Tracey y Nott que tenían por costumbre salvar de forma indirecta a los blancos de burla y acoso de las serpientes.

Lo qué más asombraba a Harry era que muchos de su casa desconfiaban mucho de esa actitud y cuando se daban esos roces Daphne solo repetía "si no fuera por la tregua estarían muertos" o "realmente ustedes son más Slytherins que yo ¿como pueden estar en la misma casa que Harry?" cosa que le debía muchos murmullos al azabache, quien se dio cuenta que ya estaba vestido y decidió reunirse con sus esposas como ellas mismas se habían auto proclamado, al llegar junto a la puerta de la sala común escucho una platica interesante.

-Realmente si no fuera por Harry ya estarías muerto intento de león pervertido

-¡Yo soy más guapo y rico!

-JA - dijo Daphne despectivamente arrastrando las palabras

-Mi dote de bodas es de 1 millón de galeones no necesito tu dinero ni el de Harry

-Además cuando Harry tenía 5 años grito:"amo a Ginny y me voy a casar con MI pelirroja"

-Cuando estábamos en primero y tras rescatarme del troll dijo: "juro que jamás te dejaré sola siempre serás mía como yo soy tuyo querida Mi"

-Sin importar que sea una Slytherin me ayudó cuando no esperaba recibir ayuda de nadie demostrándome que los caballeros existen.

-¡TÚ JAMÁS SERÁS DIGNO DE LIMPIAR LA SUELA DE LOS ZAPATOS DE HARRY, ES MÁS LONGBOTTOM POR SER AMIGO DE HARRY TIENE MÁS PROBABILIDADES DE UNA CITA CON ALGUNA DE NOSOTRAS QUE TU! -Gritaron las tres chicas y Harry abrió la puerta sin poder distinguir quien era el atrevido que las había hecho enojar.

Al salir a su sala común Harry observó que las chicas llevaban vestidos muggles provocadores, rosa (Hermione), marfil (Daphne) y Burdeos (Ginny) las cuales voltearon a verlo trasluciendo sus más bellas y dulces sonrisas.

-Harry debemos bajar a desayunar

-¿Chicas quien era el desafortunado?

-Nadie de importancia

Harry las miró interrogante pero ellas habían decidido no alterarlo más, con lo cual Ginny le tomó del brazo y mirándolo tras un dulce beso beso le dijo:

-Harry de momento debes preocuparte únicamente por tu última prueba, recuerda lo que dijo el tío Sirius

Y tras ello Harry se dejó llevar por esas chicas que estaban dispuestas a convertirlo en el campeón del torneo mientras se sumía en los recuerdos de la segunda prueba.

FLASHBACK

Tras la cena general del colegio Harry, Ron, Ginny Y Hermione se fueron a su sala común donde solo pasó un instante antes de que la castaña decidiera ir por Daphne, saliendo y atravesando el pasillo que la llevaba al aula que le había indicado esa tarde, al abrir la puerta escuchó un dialogo interesante:

-¡Wow! así que mi novia me guarda secretos y su mejor amiga es la reina de los leones -dijo Nott con asombro

-Si supongo

-Bien damas supongo que esto me une al club de amigos de los leones

-Si pero Nott...

-Tranquila señora Potter su secreto está seguro

Y diciendo esto tomó a su novia dejando a Daphne con un guiño señalando a una castaña en la puerta del aula.

-Granger, no es necesario que digas nada, podre ser hijo de un mortifago pero no creo en esa mierda de la pureza de sangre, cada bruja y mago vale por lo que es no por su pedigree -Al termino de lo cual beso la mano de Hermione saliendo del aula.

-Herms...

-No te preocupes yo también lo amo y entiendo la bomba fétida, ahora co-señora Potter ¿nos reunimos con nuestro marido?

-Claro co-señora Potter.

Y diciendo esto ambas entraron a la torre de los leones, reuniéndose con su Harry en la noche más importante de su vida.

Al llegar Daphne abrazó a Harry diciendo:

-Nunca vuelvas a abrazar, besar o acariciar a nadie que NO seamos nosotras, me da miedo perderte y no necesitas encelarnos para tener nuestra atención, realmente odio a esas francesas por los besos que te robaron nosotras realmente te amamos... Harry moriríamos por ti.

-Tú lo has dicho me los robaron.

-Lamento haber sido una celosa y mandarte esa bomba fétida.

Estaban tan ensimismados y los demás gryffindors atentos viendo que nadie se percató de la entrada de la profesora McGonagall.

-Creo chicos que algunos deben ir a una reunión especial, señorita Greengrass, ya se le ha informado al jefe de su casa de esta reunión pero le sugiero se presente más seguido a su sala común o presente una petición formal de cambio de casa.

-Creo Minerva que la señorita Greengrass no sería muy feliz con ello

-Severus ¿qué hace aquí?...

-Usted y yo los vamos a escoltar después debo preparar una sesión de práctica extra para los gemelos Weasley que de momento están castigos en los baños del segundo piso haciendo limpieza sin magia, por ciertos hechos ocurridos en la tarde.

-Bien acabemos esto pronto.

El grupo salió de la sala común de gryffindor dirigiéndose por el pasillo de la derecha y otra vez a la derecha atravesando un espejo y bajando una larga escalera de caracol hasta las mazmorras, donde Snape se despidió tras empujar un pedazo de pared señalando un resplandor al final de un oscuro pasillo y diciendo:

-Minerva al cumplir su cometido del lado izquierdo la cuarta piedra a la derecha

El grupo llegó a una confortable sala donde fueron dejados por Minerva McGonagall quien salió de inmediato por la misma puerta que acababan de atravesar

-Tardaron un poco en llegar

-Lo sentimos Sirius

-Bien chicos siéntense la historia es vital y nuestro tiempo es corto, la verdad es que este es el único lugar de Hogwarts que Dumbeldore no controla y aquí nuestra platica es segura.

Harry tomo asiento en un mullido sillón con Hermione a su derecha Ginny a su izquierda y Daphne atrás suyo abrazándolo, Ron se sentó en un diván turco atrás de ellos, todos miraban a los adultos que tenían al frente.

-Harry tú sabes que colagusano es un mortifago y que era él depositario del fidelio que escondía el paradero de James y Lily, también sabes que los traicionó y cuando fue capturado terminó en Azkaban -comenzó Sirius

-Si.

-Lo que no sabías y hasta hace poco nosotros tampoco, es que tenía ayuda, alguien en quien todos confiábamos y por quien moriríamos y que no solo traicionó a James y Lily sino a toda la Orden -continuo Lupin

-Pero las Salas de Sangre me protegen, de todos.

-Harry contra ellas serían inútiles, quien ayudo a colagusano es Deirdre Polaris Potter Black, la hermana de tu padre James Cygnus Potter Black, quien igual a Peter es una mortifaga.

-¿Perdón pero Harry tiene sangre Black?

-Si Daphne.

-¿Entonces usted es tío de Harry?

-Si y en más de un sentido, cuando estaba en el séptimo curso me enamoré de Polaris, y durante un tiempo fuimos felices, casi tres años después descubrí que estaba embarazada y que yo era el padre, hable con James y la pedí en matrimonio, James aceptó y de inmediato hicimos los planes de boda que de haberse realizado lo habría hecho un mes y una semana después del día de su muerte, ya que una semana después ella daría a luz, pero con la detención de colagusano se descubrió la verdad, sin embargo Polaris ya había escapado, y todos supusimos que había muerto, pero hace cosa de un par de meses un conocido de Albania nos trajo la noticia de que en un internado muggle se descubrió un registro a nombre de Helena Antares Potter Black, hija de Deirdre Polaris Potter Black.

-¡ES TU HIJA TÍO SIRIUS! -gritaron Ron y Ginny

-Si y con ella las salas de sangre no funcionan, ya que está emparentada a Harry.

-Bien no soy el único Potter del mundo ¿cuál es el problema?

-Ella desapareció rumbo a Durmstang cuando este curso comenzaba y antes de eso fue vista en compañía del gemelo de Peter Petigrew.

Hermione palideció ante eso mientras decía:

-Es probable que ella trabaje para Voldemort y de ser así Harry es muy probable que su regreso sea inminente ahora analizalo de esta perspectiva:

1 El Cáliz de Fuego es un objeto mágico de gran poder, quien lo confundiera para meter tu nombre como único concursante de una cuarta escuela o es muy poderoso o muy versado en las artes prohibidas, y es forzosamente alguien mayor de edad Dumbeldore y los Jefes de las Casas saben quien es o no mayor de edad, al hacer el rito de la linea anotaron a todos los que la podían o no atravesar.

2 Tú no metiste tu nombre al Cáliz.

3 A Colagusano o Voldemort no les habría resultado difícil hacerlo.

4 No son los únicos mortifagos sueltos.

-Y además Harry aún cuando eres uno de los magos más poderosos que se conocen, todavía no se sabe el pleno alcance de tu poder, si la hija del Señor Sirius es también tu prima al menos debe ser igual de fuerte que tú, y siendo honestos Tracey, Theo y yo te hemos enseñado artes oscuras y prohibidas, en tan solo tres meses has igualado lo que a nosotros nos tomo aprender años, tu prima tiene toda su edad de ventaja, por ello si ya fallaron en las pruebas anteriores dudo que desperdicien esta, por ello Harry has de estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Harry había llegado al gran comedor y al momento de sentarse se acercaron a él las hermanas Delacour diciendo:

-Cher Harry souhaitent très sincèrement que vous êtes le gagnant du tournoi, en fait ma sœur et je crois que même si Fleur perdre, sera toujours une joie de savoir que notre conjoint a perdu (Querido Harry deseamos de la manera más sincera que tú seas el ganador del torneo, la verdad mi hermana y yo creemos que aún cuando Fleur pierda, siempre será un motivo de alegría saber que perdio ante nuestro esposo).

Tras lo cual le dieron cada una un beso a Harry en la mejilla y se retiraron del comedor.

-Extrañas competidoras

-¡RONALD LE ACABAN DE HACER SU SEGUNDA DECLARACIÓN AMOROSA A HARRY! -grito Hermione a su amigo

-Harry acuérdate de tu promesa -dijo la reina de hielo con miedo en su voz

-Daphne, chicas lamento esto pero no creo poder amar a ninguna de esas hermanas, una es mi contrincante y la otra solo es una niña, además no creo que puedan competir contra ustedes en ningún aspecto.

El resto del día y torneo transcurren como en el cuarto libro, sin embargo la escena del cementerio cambia...

Vieron acercarse a las dos figuras y Harry vio su reflejo en mujer con los ojos y el pelo de Sirius, pero la visión se interrumpió cuando su reflejo soltó una maldición asesina contra Cedric, quien empujado por Harry llegó al piso y la esquivo.

-Helena ese traidor te ha mentido el verdadero enemigo es Voldemort no yo.

-Eso no es cierto, de haberte querido no te habrían negado tu origen

-Lo se tío Peter, solo quería oír su voz.

-Detente lo necesito vivo, de otro modo su sangre no será útil

La escena del regreso y duelo transcurre igual salvo...

Lo habían conseguido Cedric cargaba con Helena, los mortifagos habían recibido varias bajas y colagusano convertido en rata y petrificado estaba en su bolsillo ahora solo tenían que tocar la copa evitando a Voldemort y estarían de regreso seguros en el Colegio.

Harry a menos de un metro vio con el borde de su ojo como Cedric caía y al voltearse se encontró con los rojos ojos de Tom Ryddle.

-Este es tu último acto Potter

-AVADA KEDAVRA -dijo Harry exprimiendo hasta lo último de su poder, mientras veía la mirada de sorpresa de Voldemort, y luego sintió como era succionado mientras caía.

En las gradas Sirius, Lupin y Hagrid junto a las chicas veían expectantes la entrada del laberinto esperando a Harry o noticias de él.

Cuando tras un breve instante vieron salir a Cedric cargando a una chica, junto a Harry y a Voldemort atrás de ellos.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA! -gritaron las chicas a coro apuntando a Voldemort quien se desapareció antes de recibir los mortales impactos.

Aparir de aquí la historia es la del cuarto libro solo resta agregar a Cedric y a Cornelius Fudge muerto (literalmente) de miedo por el retorno de Voldemort.

Al fin acabé este cap. y con el él cuarto libro de HP, mañana comenzaré con un entreacto que estará al ritmo de las Czardas Húngaras y Turcas.

Por favor comenten y lean mi otra historia

Como inicio todo una apuesta, un baile y un amor eterno

historias/174751/capitulo-1


	5. La ley de compromiso

Entreacto o Rapsodia 1 La Ley de Compromiso

Capítulos

Obertura 1 Las Damas Del Lago

Obertura 2 o Interludio 1 La Banshee entre Leones

Obertura 3 El corazón del hada ignea

Obertura 4 o Interludio 2 Justa de caballeros

Entreacto o Rapsodia 1 La Ley de Compromiso

Obertura 5 Claro de luna para el hada Morgana

Obertura 6 O Interludio 3 Reunión de corazones

Obertura 7 Grendel o la muerte de un mounstro

Obertura 8 La fiesta, el angel y la banshee.

OBERTURA

Harry salía de San Mugno, había pasado un mes del retorno de Voldemort, la visita a Cedric y Helena lo dejó en un peor estado de animo del que él mismo estuviera dispuesto a creer.

-Señor Potter -le llamo un sanador

-¿Sí?

-Primero lamento que no podamos hacer nada de momento para mejorar la condición de la señorita Helena pero creo que pronto el señor Digory será dado de alta.

-¿Lo cree?

-Si él ha dado muestras de una pausible recuperación en las últimas horas pero es necesaria cierta ayuda para el procedimiento.

-¿Qué ayuda?

-Bueno el rito en si complicado, y el riesgo es grande pero los Sanadores Inefables nunca han fallado.

-¿Qué ayuda? -Pregunto Harry ya algo molesto

-Necesitamos la sangre de aquella persona que lanzó la maldición del dementor.

-Pues consiganla.

-Señor Potter esa persona fue su prima la señorita Helena.

-Cuanta sangre es necesaria.

-Una cuarta parte.

-Eso pondrá su vida más en riesgo.

-Pero la salvaría y puede que sea dada de alta antes que el señor Digory.

-Tras la perdida de la sangre, se debe llenar el vacío con sangre de personas que estén emparentadas con ella, en este caso usted y el señor Black.

-Hágalo, muy bien señor Potter les esperamos esta noche.

MELODÍA

Eran las 8 de la mañana y Harry estaba en su habitación de San Mugno, al incorporarse pudo notar como cinco cabezas se voltearon a verlo.

-Chicas gracias

Ellas no dijeron nada pero abrazaron a Harry como si la vida se les fuera en ello mientras decían:

-Harry por favor protegemos.

-¿De qué?

-De esa maldita Ley

-¿Cual Ley?

-Chicas creo que será mejor que salgan un momento, para el cheque de Harry

-Si Tío Lunático -respondieron a coro.

-Estaban preocupadas por ti, en realidad todos lo estábamos.

-¿Y Sirius?

-Averiguando como puede aplicarle CRUCIATUS a Fudge.

-Él está muerto.

-Por eso es que Sirius está investigando en la biblioteca de artes oscuras de su familia.

-¿Y a qué Ley se refieren?

-Antes de morir Fudge hizo promulgar la LEY NÚMERO 1 PARA EL ESTATUTO DE PROTECCIÓN Y CONSERVACIÓN DE LA COMUNIDAD MÁGICA, por dicha ley que fue puesta esta mañana en vigor todos los magos y brujas mayores de 14 años deberán antes de 72 horas de publicada dicha ley estar comprometidos con al menos otra persona, pero en casos de personas con una gran cantidad de títulos la cantidad de cónyuges aumenta en proporción directa a los títulos y apehidos de la persona, en caso de no estar comprometida la persona al termino de las 72 horas el ministerio tiene la facultad de elegir al o los cónyuges de la persona.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Lo se Harry es una idiotez mayúscula.

-Y ellas...

-No desean casarse con nadie que no seas tú.

-Y es bueno que hayas despertado hoy a las 2 pm tenemos una cita en el archivo de genealogía mágica del departamento de misterios.

-¿Por que?

-Harry temo que Potter Black Peverel no sean tus únicos apehidos y realmente ellas también lo creen.

-Pero ¿Qué hacían las hermanas Delacour?

-Harry recuerdas las clases que te di sobre criaturas mágicas con forma humanoide.

-Si

-Ellas son parte veela, las salvaste en el lago donde son débiles y ...

-Su parte veela me elije como su compañero de por vida.

-Si

-Pero ellas son más humanas que veela, pueden elegir.

-Harry ellas NO quisieron elegir.

-Pero también están mis compromisos con Herms y Ginny

-En tu cumpleaños cuando te comprometiste con Ginny estaba Scregimur quien es el actual ministro de magia, por ende dicho compromiso al igual que el de Fleur y Gabrielle es un hecho.

-¿Y Hermione?

-Se auto sometió a la prueba del veritacerum antes de contar lo del troll, por ende también es un hecho.

-Daphne me va a matar.

-No, de hecho Daphne trajo a sus padres para que Sirius y yo hablásemos con ellos.

-Bien sus padres me matan.

-Ay Harry ellos dijeron que esperan pronto poder cargar a sus nietos, ya que solo pueden tener como honor ser parientes de los Potter.

ARIA

Harry llegó junto a las chicas y los adultos a su cita donde de inmediato fueron conducidos a un privado que tenía una gran mesa repleta de documentos y libros muy antiguos.

-Esta señor Potter es la sala de su archivo genealógico, el árbol que representa todos estos documentos se encuentra en la habitación del fondo, si desea un tapiz con el árbol de su noble linaje, no dude en solicitarlo al Jefe del Archivo, con su permiso me retiro - dijo una bruja de mediana edad

-Bien Harry será mejor ahorra un poco el papeleo e ir directamente a ver ese árbol.

-Querida Mione no sabía que te daba tanto miedo el saber de mi.

-No lo hace pero mi niño debemos regresar pronto con tu prima.

-Mione no...

La frase no pudo ser acabada puesto que los labios del pelinegro fueron sellados con un apasionado beso de Ginny quien enredo sus piernas en torno a la cadera del chico lanzando un gemido que desconcertó al pelinegro.

-Harry al menos cuatro de los presentes te conocemos demasiado bien como para que puedas engañarnos, y sabemos que aun cuando no lo digas te preocupas por ella, así que no protestes más y hagamos lo que dijo Mi.

-O de lo contrario terminaras en la cama contigua a la suya.

Todos voltearon a ver a Daphne quien ya estaba en el marco de la puerta citada y acababa de decir esa frase.

-¿Tan piensan que voy a permitir que mi esposo nos haga trabajar y él sin hacer nada?, perdón pero ese no es el Harry Potter que conozco y del cual estoy enamorada así que Harry yo también quiero un beso como el de la pelirroja atada a tus caderas. - diciendo esto se metió en la sala seguida por todas.

RITTONELO FINAL

Ella despertó en una elegante habitación pero no estaba sola, con ella había una mujer un poco mayor que ella con su cabello rosa chicle y que la veía sonriendo.

-Es bueno que al fin despertaras prima Harry y yo estábamos preocupándonos ya por la tardanza.

-No se por que se preocuparon por mi al final de cuentas ustedes nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte y a mi madre y a mi.

-Sabes no creo que conozcas toda la verdad.

-No necesito oír sus mentiras.

-Bien ahora solo responde esto ¿por qué si no nos importas Harry no permitió que terminaras en Azkaban o muerta?, después de todo tu madre fue quién le dijo a Voldemort donde estaba su hermano para que lo asesinará y Harry es huérfano por eso, tras lo cual huyó del país y se escondió sin importar que tu padre mi tío Sirius Black las buscó durante los últimos 14 años e incluso logró que tu madre no recibiera castigo por el asesinato de los tíos James y Lily.

-E... eso no puede ser cierto

-¿Por qué? ah ya se por que eso fue lo que te dijo el estúpido, cobarde, y traidor asesino Peter Petigrew, quien vendió a sus amigos y al hijo de estos, de los mismos amigos que habrían dado sus vidas por él, claro que verdad tan realista o por qué eso fue lo que te dijo la asesina madre que te parió y luego te botó en un orfanato muggle, para morir buscando a Voldemort a quién mi primo Harry casi destruyó cuando era un bebe de poco más de un año.

La voz de la chica se escucho helada durante todo su discurso y eso inquieto a Helena quien percibía detrás de toda la ira contenida la dolorosa, verdad.

-Mi nombre es Nymphadora Tonks Black, soy hija de Ted Tonks y Andromeda Black, y para mi mala suerte tu prima, también soy auror y la encargada de protegerte, ahora cámbiate y baja a cenar.

-¿Donde estamos?

-Eso no te importa, pero si intentas huir o haces algo idiota no saldrás viva de este lugar, el ministro a ordenado que si intentas algo como eso se ocupe la maldición asesina de inmediato, conforme mejores tu forma de actuar podrás ganar más libertad, tal vez el perdón por el intento de asesinato de Cedric Digory y de Harry, y por ayudar al regreso de Voldemort.

-Este lugar es una prisión? -Pregunto con más educación.

-Una casa de seguridad y rehabilitación de los aurores, pero por mi obsérvala como una prisión, me da igual.

Tras decir esto salió del cuarto dejando a Helena sola y con una gran pila de libros y pergaminos en un pequeño escritorio, al abrir el closet Helena observó que en su centro había un paquete con un sobre a su nombre, y al abrirlo leyó:

Querida Helena:

Perdona la brusquedad de Tonks, es muy fácil enfadarla con temas relacionados a la familia.

Es triste que no podamos estar ahora contigo pero no es muy buena idea hacer enojar a Scregimur, créeme si sabes de como tu tía Bellatrix Lestrange dejó a los Longbottom desearías acabar como ellos antes que quedarte sola con Rufus Scregimur, pero al menos no terminaste en Azkaban.

Realmente quisiéramos estar a tu lado, pero espero pronto pueda verte para hablar contigo y poder tenerte entre mis brazos, mi querida hija.

Te quiere Sirius.

P.D.

Hola Helen realmente deseo ir pronto para conocerte, y poder hablar contigo, es extraño que

después de tanto tiempo al fin encuentro a una prima perdida.

Ahora Helen por favor lee los documentos que te dejamos tal vez ya te hayas dado cuenta que siempre te han mentido, pero no te preocupes desde hoy solo tendrás la verdad.

Espero te guste tu regalo.

Con amor Harry

Al terminar de leer Helena vio el paquete y se encontró un hermoso vestido de color Marfil con adornos de plata, ligeramente suelto del torso y vaporoso en la falda, con unos zapatos a juego.

-Gracias Harry, papá fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a llorar, tan copiosamente que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entró y la abrazo.

-Sabes a veces pienso en la crueldad del destino.

-¿Quien...?

-Arthur Weasley, soy tu tío en segundo grado.

-¿Eres auror?

-No soy el Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación y Seguridad Muggle del Ministerio de Magia.

-Pero esta casa es de los aurores.

-Si y necesito que durante la cena respondas con honestidad a unas preguntas.

-Lo haré, lo prometo.

-Bien, ahora mejor arréglate no querrás quedarte encerrada aquí, en dos semanas comienzas en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué?

-Sirius hizo algunos arreglos, pero te prevengo, ya ha agotado todos sus recursos, y esta cena es un todo o nada.

-Bien.

Al bajar para la cena dejó mudos a los presentes ya que optó por no usar maquillaje y eso permitía leer más fácilmente sus facciones, pero la mejor noticia la recibió al termino de la misma cuando el ministro le dijo:

-Bien señorita Black debo decir que todo cuanto nos ha contado es de gran valor y podrá salir el día domingo junto a su padre y primo, pero deberá someterse a una consejera escolar durante su estadía en Hogwarts.

-Lo haré.

-Bien y de su compromiso su padre y primo nos han pedido que dejemos este asunto en sus manos.

Y sin más salieron dejándola sola.

Este cap realmente fue un reto, en el próximo comenzaré con el quinto libro, aunque con cambios claro.

Solo me resta decirles que espero sus comentarios.

¿cómo duda a Helena le pongo por novio a un Weasley, o a un Slytherin?

¿en qué casa debería quedar?

Se aceptan sugerencias


	6. Claro de luna para el hada Morgana

Obertura 5 Claro de luna para el hada Morgana

Capítulos

Obertura 1 Las Damas Del Lago

Obertura 2 o Interludio 1 La Banshee entre Leones

Obertura 3 El corazón del hada ignea

Obertura 4 o Interludio 2 Justa de caballeros

Entreacto o Rapsodia 1 La Ley de Compromiso

Obertura 5 Claro de luna para el hada Morgana

Obertura 6 O Interludio 3 Reunión de corazones

Obertura 7 Grendel o la muerte de un mounstro

Obertura 8 La fiesta, el angel y la banshee.

El tren traqueteaba rumbo a Escocia, acababan de salir de la estación y un grupo de 8 personas caminaba por el corredor del tren hacía la parte posterior del mismo, ya que en él último vagón no los molestaban.

Ya en el vagón se encontraron con Neville Longbottom y Hannah Abbot, quienes platicaban con Theodore Nott y su prometida Tracey Davis, esta última sin ningún tapujo abrazo al azabache al tiempo de saludar.

-¡Hola Harry, Daphne, chicas, miren que sorpresa!

-¡Hola Potter!, creo que no eres el único afortunado en tener a una chica de otra casa - mientras lo decía señalaba a sus apenados interlocutores.

-Hola Greengrass ¿cómo es que no has intentado descuartizar a Harry?, dijo como tu eres una serpiente y el un león, todos pensarían que intentarían matarse a la primera.

-Hannah nunca intentaría hacer nada contra Harry lo respeto y amo demasiado como para intentar nada malo, además Harry tiene un olor a bosque en la mañana lo cual es delicioso, a eso suma le sus bellos ojos esmeralda y su pelo negro como cuervo, agrégale esas facciones finas y su aire humilde y caballeroso, es el marido perfecto.

-Valla Daphne ¿eres realmente la reina del hielo? -dijo una pelirroja en tono de burla

-Claro zanahoria -respondió Daph en el mismo tono

-Nadie lo pensaría -expresó una castaña

-Mira arbusto con patas una cosa es dejarle claro a los idiotas de mi casa, sin ofender Theo, que a mi nunca lograran meterme en su cama, y otra muy diferente tratar con un caballero como cierto mago pelinegro que conocemos, ¿ok? -respondió la rubia en tono de sorna.

-Claro banshee.

-Herms, Daph, Ginny ¿Hann?, ¿Theo?, Neville, Tray se que es muy divertido el estar aquí con las pullas pero tenemos que encontrar a Anti y a Dora, amen de Ron y sus prometidas, junto a un compartimiento vacío, claro también nos podemos quedar aquí estorbando.

Dicho esto el grupo se dedicó a su tarea original hasta que en el último vagón encontraron a los perdidos junto a Pansy Parkinson y a Susan Bones, con una chica rubia de azules ojos saltones y mirada soñadora.

-Hola Ronald, chicas

-Hola Ginny, creo que tus amigas no pueden atenderte, hace rato vino el arenero.

Harry entró al compartimiento para extender el asiento donde dormían sus primas, y acto seguido acostarlas dándoles sendos besos en la frente, tras lo cual extendió el asiento donde estaban la chica rubia, Ron y dos incrédulas chicas.

-Gracias por no despertarlas, soy Harry James Potter Black Ross Peverel Gliferty Slytherin Gryffindor Poulain Evans -dijo extendiendo la mano a la rubia.

-Luna "Loonie" Lovegood

-"Loonie"

-Si la gente suele decir que estoy loca.

-¿Qué gente?

-Principalmente los de mi casa

-¿Qué es?

-Ravenclow

-Dime Luna ¿cuál es la diferencia de locura y genialidad?

-La capacidad de asimilar nuevas cosas.

-Si Luna la muerte por ejemplo para una mente bien preparada es solo la siguiente gran aventura y para los necios, cobardes y torpes es el fin.

-Serías un gran Ravenclow Harry.

-Gracias pero no tengo el principal ingrediente.

-Difiero.

-Observa a Hermione, Daphne y Tracey luego mírate a ti misma todas ustedes son muy hermosas, yo no tengo tanta belleza.

-Luego mira a Ginny, Hannah, Susan, Pansy y a mi primas Nymphadora Tonks Black, y Helena Antares Black Potter cada una tiene una belleza única.

Hermione es muy inteligente pero su pasión es tan grande como su valor y lealtad.

Daphne es muy culta, educada, posee un gran corazón y un inquebrantable honor.

Tracey conoce el significado real de las palabras amor y amistad junto a un incuestionable saber.

Ginny es un incendio ambulante, con un gran sentido del deber y la justicia.

Hannah tiene un poder de unión y dedicación inquebrantables.

Susan es una experta en leyes con la lealtad imparcial.

Pansy es astuta y planificadora, me alegra que emparente con Ron ya que así es probable que tengamos a los siguientes Ministr de Magia y Director de Hogwarts.

Dora es animaga y aurora, igual que yo mestiza y es de la casa Hufflepuff.

Helena es una experta en magia tenebrosa, con un corazón sensible y el deseo de amar más puro que he conocido.

Tú pequeña Luna tienes una mente muy despierta y creo que serás una gran amiga de todos nosotros.

Finalmente tenemos a Gabrielle que es una experta en magia elemental y no menos importante a su hermana Fleur, de quien no dudo se convierta en la mejor rompe maldiciones de Gringgots.

Ahora vamos analizar a los chicos Theo, Ron Neville y Yo:

Theodore Nott es un sangre limpia hijo de un mortifago pero el cree que las personas deben ser juzgadas por sus méritos y no por su sangre, aparte es muy observador, calculador y prudente doy gracias que sea mi amigo.

Ronald Bilius Weasley Prewet el mejor estratega de Gryffindor y capaz de dar la vida por sus seres queridos.

Neville Longbottom experto en encantamientos y Herbolaria,el día que valla al amazonas lo secuestro para que sirva de guía, no podría confiar mi vida en manos mejores.

Finalmente yo un ser que sobrevivió a la maldición asesina.

-Impresionante Potter de saberte tan analítico antes, ya hubiese firmado mi unión a tu club de fans.

-Potter ¿realmente piensas eso de nosotras? -dijo recelosa Pansy abarcando en un gesto a Tracey, Hannah, Susan y Luna.

-Si y creo Pansy que Ron Susan y tú pueden hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Potter explicas de favor como es que llevas el apehido de mi casa? -cuestiono Nott

-Bueno la familia Pelverel emparento con los Gryffindor y con los Gilferty quienes descienden por linea materna de Salazar Slytherin

-Valla el descendiente del Rey de las Serpientes es un león, cruel ironía

-¿Theo no te estarás burlando de mi "tío" muy lejano? -respondió el azabache con un sutil tono de sarcasmo.

-¿Qué tío lejano?

-Tom Marvolo Ryddle Gaunt Gilferty Slytherin, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort, y solo para que lo sepan el sombrero me quería poner con las serpientes pero no lo hizo por que yo se lo pedí.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritaron todos simultáneamente

-Si ya había conocido a mi primo -lo ultimo lo dijo arrastrando las palabras con desprecio- Draco Lucius Malfoy Black en el callejón Diagon y su repelente personalidad me invitó a no estar en la misma casa que él.

-Pero Harry ¿por qué tienes el apehido Black? -Preguntó Susan con cautela

-Por mi padre James Cygnus Potter Black, quien es hijo de Charluss Potter y Dorea Black, quien es hermana de Pollux Black padre de Walburga Black y su hermano Cygnus, Walburga es la madre de mi padrino Sirius Orion Black padre de Helena, Cygnus es el padre de Andromeda madre de Nymphadora, Narcissa madre de Draco y Bellatrix esposa de Rodolphus Lestrange, ambos mortifagos en Azkaban, después de mi padrino quién es último varón directo de la casa Black, la jefatura de la casa me corresponde por ser el único varón con ascendencia paterna a la casa Black.

El resto del viaje transcurre sin mayores complicaciones hasta llegar al momento de la cena, donde como saben un sapo gordo gracias a una tonta ley obtiene el Puesto más Codiciado de Voldemort, pero con su último anuncio Dumbledore deja mudo a colegio completo:

-Bien mis queridos estudiantes, debido a las funestas circunstancias que ya todos conocen el ministerio ha decidido tomar algunas medias adicionales para reforzar el cumplimento de su nueva ley, desde hoy los dormitorios de las casas serán distribuidos dando mayor importancia a aquellos con mayor linaje, para saber como se han de redistribuir acudan al jefe de su respectiva casa, en caso de que haya compromisos con chicas de diferentes casas estas estarán donde sus prometidos.

-¡SI! -gritaron al mismo tiempo Daphne, Susan. Hannah y otras chicas.

-Gryffindor cuídate -pensó Pansy.

-Por favor señoritas puedo entender su emoción pero deben controlarse, ahora le debo dar la bienvenida. a dos nuevas estudiantes que llegan de intercambio y a las cuales no se les a asignado casa.

Con eso McGonagall pasó con un banco de tres patas y el Sombrero Seleccionador recitando en voz inflexible.

-Helena Antares Black Potter

Se hizo un suave murmullo general, ante la castaña chica que caminaba y se detuvo para voltear a su primo quien solo moviendo los labios dijo "SUERTE."

Antares se sentó para que le colocaran el sombrero:

-Valla eres hábil con la magia oscura, pero tu corazón busca el perdón, eso no es malo y tu mente es privilegiada, si, si, lo veo tienes valor y no temes al trabajo duro, eres un caso difícil...

-Por favor en Gryffindor ponme en Gryffindor.

-Gryffindor ¿eh?, eres una Black rara

-Si por favor.

-Bien haré una segunda excepción con tu apehido y por ello decido que seas... ¡GRYFFINDOR!

De inmediato la mesa de los leones estallo en vítores y aplausos permitiendo que Helena se sentará con ellos, Harry y sus amigos sonrieron a la nueva leona y de inmediato se escuchó:

-Gabrielle Delacour

En el comedor se hizo un silencio sepulcral y los alumnos varones voltearon embelesados ante la chica que caminaba por el pasillo y solo se detuvo como Antares a ver a Harry sonriendole.

-Interesante tu corazón te arroja a los leones y tu poderosa magia te une a los tejones

-Yo amo a Harry

-Lo se y por ello seras... ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Nuevamente la mesa escarlata rugió en alegría por su nueva miembro quien tras quitarse el sombrero corrió y saltando besó de forma apasionada a Harry tirándolo al piso.

-¡NO TIENTES A TU SUERTE PITUFA O ESTA NOCHE SERAS UN FANTASMA DE VEELA, ASÍ QUE SUELTA A MI HARRY DE INMEDIATO! -grito Daphne desde la mesa de las serpientes.

Y para su sorpresa Hermione y Helena separaron a la pareja, mientras Ginny le "decía":

-¡Harry no solo es tuyo banshee!

-¡Cállate zanahoria! -exclamo Daphne al tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacía los leones, reclamando el regazo de Harry y dándole un matador beso que dejó al azabache sin aliento.

Más tarde esa misma noche en el séptimo piso de Gryffindor Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Daphne, Gabrielle y Helena se reunían tras haberse duchado en una gran cama adocelada (cortesía de Sirius) las chicas con sensuales conjuntos de lencería a base de gasa y encaje se dedican a conocer el cuerpo de su amado mientras que este soñaba con ellas y cierta Luna de ojos azules gracias a los ahogadores besos de sus niñas y a la poción para dormir que disfrazada de jugo de calabaza le dieron.

En la mañana cuando casi todas las chicas dormían Harry estaba tomando un baño más de pronto la puerta se abrió, revelando a Ginny quien solo portaba una minúscula y sensual bata quien caminando rumbo a su novio dijo:

-Harry creo que ya no debemos esperar hasta la boda para consumar nuestra unión cada día tus chicas compiten más y más por ti, ya es demasiado el que todas te queramos, para todavía soportar este horrible martirio.

-Ginny no lo creo.

-Harry todas deseamos esto y desde ya estamos peleando por ti, es muy molesto el saber que no queremos ser tu preferida, pero aun así queremos que nos elijas como la mejor.

Con esto el pelinegro atrajo a es e bello ser hacía él colocando su mano derecha en la espalda de la chica y su otra mano en su trasero para que ella estuviese más cerca en un intento de fundir sus cuerpos en un solo ser.

Ella correspondió con un beso que de inmediato buscó degustar el sabor de la boca del chico, la llama del deseo y la pasión se avivó con la fuerza del Vesubio en erupción, él comenzó con delicadeza a morder el lóbulo de la oreja de ella, descendiendo con delicadeza por su cuello, al tiempo que la depositaba con ternura en una banca donde un instante antes había estado su ropa, y de su cuello bajaba a su seno izquierdo mientras mordía con delicadeza el pezón con los de dos de su mano masajeaba el otro haciendo principal énfasis en su aureola generando que ambos pechos palpitasen y ella arqueara su espalda demostrando su éxtasis el delicadamente soltó su pechos y siguiendo el contorno de sus caderas bajó hasta sus muslos donde con suavidad les hizo un sensual masaje deteniendo se cerca del pubis al tiempo que con su lengua y labios crispaba la piel del vientre en torno al ombligo de la chica, quien con desesperación pedía más el continuó con ese tenue masaje y despacio introdujo un dedo en la vagina de la chica que lo recibió con un gemido de deseo.

El seguía jugando con los pechos de ella mientras su dedo jugueteaba provocadoremente con el clítoris de ella generándole nuevas olas de placer incontenible, haciendo que la fuente del éxtasis manase permitiendo que un segundo dedo entrara en ella, generando un desgarrador grito de anhelo, el finalmente colocó su pene en los labios de ella y con la magia de un nana* comenzó la penetración de ella, quien por un breve instante solo pudo pensar en la dicha de tenerlo dentro suyo, de esta manera ambos continuaron en su cada vez más frenético vaivén, ambos desnudos pero a la vez vestidos con su sudor y el del otro, ambos ocupando de cama el cuerpo del otro. ambos entrelazados en una copula que desean no tenga fin, llenos de sangre, fluidos y un delicioso dolor, ambos consumiéndose y consumándose en un fuego que solo puede ser extinto con los fluidos del otro, la semilla de él que se vierte caliente dentro del cáliz de ella.

Ambos jadean con feliz éxtasis al momento del salado derrumbe, un momento donde la fantasía y la realidad se mezclan creando una magia secreta y única una magia que solo ellos comprenden ya que suena en sus oídos como una secreta melodía, ambos se miran a los ojos y se pierden en la mirada del otro, sonríen se levantan y continúan con la ducha entre besos y caricias como flores, realizando un pacto de cuerpo entero, salen del cuarto de baño, se visten.

AL MISMO TIEMPO EN SLYTHERIN

Un chico de cabello rubio platino abraza a una morena claramente más joven y ve en la oscuridad a una chica castaña de azules ojos y la cara del niño que vivió.

-No me importa que seas la prima de San Potter, juro por Merlín que sellaré mi compromiso contigo Helena Antares Black Potter -Pensaba Draco al tiempo que se cuestionaba sobre la cálida sensación de su pecho que había nacido al momento de ver a esa hermosa chica.

AL MISMO TIEMPO EN RAVENCLOW

Luna observaba el hermoso arco iris de la bruma matutina desde su azur cama recargada en su almohadón mientras decía:

-Harry te amo, realmente te amo, ahora ruego por que tú veas en mi algo que haga que desees hacerme eternamente tuya.

Tras lo cual colocó la mano que él chico de sus sueños había agarrado esa misma tarde sobre su palpitante pecho y lanzando un suspiro y entregándose a un bello ensueño mientras decidía la mejor manera de que el Rey de los Leones se fijara en una una pequeña águila sin saber que en la cama de su diestra una chica pelirroja y de ojos azul zafiro sonreía por su tan peculiar suerte.

-¡HARRY POTTER!, ¡ESTOY COMPROMETIDA CON HARRY POTTER! Granger y Greengrass podrán ser las más listas de sus casas en nuestro curso, pero nada me detendrá haré que Harry se enamoré de mi.

Pensaba la chica sin saber que a su derecha una rubia de ojos esmeralda compartía su misma suerte y en esos momentos soñaba con los suaves y apasionados besos que le daría al niño que vivió.

AL MISMO TIEMPO EN HUFFEPLUFF

Una chica de negro y liso cabello al nacimiento del cuello lloraba en silencio mientras bajo su almohada sujetaba una carta que era en si la causal de sus descorazonadas lagrimas, las cuales salían de sus ojos de obsidiana.

-Que burla tan cruel del maldito destino el comprometerme con él. Él precisamente quien es el héroe del mundo mágico y co-campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y yo ¿quién y qué soy? solo una chica común que ademas pertenece a la misma casa que Cedric Digory su rival en el Torneo -Pensaba la pelinegra sin sospechar que aún cuando era la segunda mejor alumna de su casa en su curso, su rostro no le era ajeno al pelinegro.

*Canción tradicional japonesa ocupada en los festivales.

La duda del millón ¿quién ganará el corazón de Harry?

Porfis comenten y siguieran.


	7. Grendel o la muerte de un mounstro

Obertura 6 O Interludio 3 Reunión de corazones

Capítulos

Obertura 1 Las Damas Del Lago

Obertura 2 o Interludio 1 La Banshee entre Leones

Obertura 3 El corazón del hada ignea

Obertura 4 o Interludio 2 Justa de caballeros

Entreacto o Rapsodia 1 La Ley de Compromiso

Obertura 5 Claro de luna para el hada Morgana

Obertura 6 O Interludio 3 Reunión de corazones

Obertura 7 Grendel o la muerte de un mounstro

Obertura 8 La fiesta, el angel y la banshee.

Este es el segundo fic en el que sugiero se escuche con música:

FIELDS OF FOR TUNE watch?v=wUD3pgyFRTY

GAITAS Y VIOLINES watch?v=lMNMVvGpX4I

FLOR DE IRLANDA watch?v=bRn5Nj8Sypk

LAS HADAS DEL BOSQUE watch?v=Un_FG8nLoiA

NON CEI PIU watch?v=OmqLYO3dVoA

NIL SEN LA watch?v=zsewvO75Mgw

SCABOROUGH FAIR watch?v=_45W-Lq7ftw

TEIR ABHAILE RIU watch?v=EjyljC5fSeU

GALAWAY BAY watch?v=Zf3HjUF5dn4

MO GHILE MEAR watch?v=_nDrVQ6C5so

YOU RISE ME UP watch?v=Yfwlj0gba_k

CALEDONIA watch?v=v28is4jFWeo

Había pasado el desayuno y Pansy se dirijia a su clase de encantamientos cuando escuchó una platica interesante.

-Vamos lunática ¿qué buscas ahora?

-Nada, solo quiero pasar

-Vamos lunática ¿a quién vas a molestar?

Ese dialogo molestó a Pansy, quien aún cuando solo trato unas horas a la chica se había sentido conectada a ella, en especial después de las revelaciones de Harry, así que decidió obedecer al descendiente de Salazar y defender a la rubia.

-Hola Luna Ron y yo te esperábamos para desayunar ¿por qué no llegaste?

-No quería molestar

-Oh vamos sabes que no eres molestia, además habías prometido suscribirnos al quisquilloso a Harry y a mí.

En ese momento las dos chicas que molestaban a Luna vieron asombradas a

Pansy.

-Perdona ¿eres Pansy Parkinson?

-Si

-Y ¿eres "amiga" de lunática?

Pansy colocó su varita en el cuello de la chica y destilando hielo por su voz dijo:

-1 Nunca en lo que te reste de vida vuelvas a decirle ningún apodo a MI amiga.

2 Si deseas llegar a vieja nunca vuelvas a molestar a MI amiga o sentirás las delicias de ser cruciada.

Y 3 si alguna vez le hablas para algo que no sea disculparte o ayudar a MI amiga más te vale tener tu testamento hecho.

Ahora largo de aquí.

Las dos chicas se fueron aterradas y Luna miraba asombrada a Pansy

-Gracias

-Luna ¿qué clase tienes?

-Pociones

-Vamos

-¿A donde?

-A las mazmorras para dejarte en tu clase.

-No deseo molestarla

-Harry dijo que serías una gran amiga de todos nosotros y los amigos se ayudan y se proejen entre sí, además soy Pansy no usted.

Diciendo esto se acercó a la rubia y tomando sus cosas la llevó a la clase de Snape donde ya estaba Ginny esperando a su amiga.

-Bueno zanahoria cuídala que debo arrojar un par de maldiciones a dos tipas

-Raro en ti Parkinson, toda una serpiente

-No es raro que un Slytherin maldiga a alguien cuando ese alguien se mete con un ser querido o un amigo, o ¿ya se te olvido el espectáculo de la segunda prueba tras el beso de la veela y el león?.

-¿Y quién fue la serpiente agredida?

-Error no fue una serpiente, fue un águila de rubio cabello, llamada Luna Lovegood.

Tras lo cual dejó a las chicas y comenzó a correr rumbo a su clase.

Unos pisos más arriba Draco se acercaba a su eterno rival quien terminaba de desayunar y abrazaba a Hermione de forma protectora, su plan debía ser puesto de inmediato a funcionar.

-Buen día Granger

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

La castaña lo miraba desconfiada, por lo cual Draco se hincó frente a ella asombrando la aún más y ocupando un sonorus sobre si mismo dijo:

-Hermione Jane Granger, se que siempre te he insultado y agredido pero hoy estoy pidiendo una tregua y ofreciendo disculpas por todo ello, y te daré mis disculpas con creces.

Diciendo esto se incorporó y viendo a las serpientes dijo:

-Desde hoy yo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, el príncipe de Slytherin P-R-O-H-I-B-O que cualquier hijo o hija de muggles sea llamado sangre sucia o de cualquier otra forma despectiva, y también P-R-O-H-I-B-O sea agredido de cualquier manera.

Dicho esto volteándose a Hermione al tiempo de extenderle su mano dijo:

-Se que no es tan fácil perdonarme Granger pero espero al menos aceptes esta muestra de paz.

-Lo pensaré Malfoy y te diré mi respuesta cuando la tenga.

Con ello sujetó la mano del rubio diciendo:

-Tenemos una tregua, gracias

-No, gracias a ti por confiar un poco en mí

Draco de inmediato hizo una inclinación y se retiro.

-Hermione ¿acaso le vendiste tu alma a Morgana o a algún demonio?

-No Harry

-Entonces Mi acabamos de ver un milagro

-Si

El rubio salió del comedor había sido difícil pero se había disculpado con Granger, ahora solo debía hacerlo con las comadrejas y San Potter, luego debía continuar siendo amable con ellos.

Iba tan ensimismado que no se fijó en quien tenía enfrente hasta que chocó

-Lo siento -dijo sin siquiera pensar

-No yo lo siento

Al levantar sus ojos observó a la chica frente suyo.

-Lo siento Antares iba pensando en como redimirme por haber sido un idiota, e iba distraído, así que no te vi por favor perdóname.

-Esta bien, dime ¿quién eres? y ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Draco Malfoy y por le selección

-¿El hijo del mortifago Lucius Malfoy?

-Si

-¿Con quién te quieres disculpar?

-Con Granger, los Weasley y Potter

-Mi primo y amigos te perdonaran, lo hicieron conmigo que fui marcada y lo harán contigo que solo has sido un grano en su trasero.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me han hablado de ti

Con esto Draco la abrazo y con ternura le dijo:

-Te amo

-Gracias pero ve con calma, papá, Harry y el tío Lupin son muy posesivos conmigo.

-Hacen bien eres un bello tesoro.

-Gracias Draco ¿amigos?

-Si de momento amigos

-Bien has lo que te dije y tendrás un aliado para convencer a papá y al tío Lupin.

Al decir esto levantó la manga izquierda de su túnica dejando al descubierto la marca tenebrosa.

-Ves si Harry me perdonó por ser una mortifaga, ¿por que no te habría de perdonar?

-Yo no creo que él lo haga, siempre me metí con él y sus amigos.

-Y yo lo intenté asesinar y casi mato a Cedric Digory, aún así me perdonó por ello Draco, ve a hablar con Dumbledore, traiciona a Voldemort, y si amas a tu madre aléjala de tu padre, escóndela donde esté segura y luego únete a la Orden del Fénix, para luchar contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Draco yo también se lo que es buscar la redención y el perdón.

Dicho esto dejo al rubio para adentrase al comedor y sentarse con los leones.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MESA DE RAVENCLAW

Lisa Turpin y Mary McDougall miraban al azabache y habían sido testigo de primera fila de las palabras de Draco Malfoy, cuando vieron acercarse al que sería su futuro esposo a Megan Jones, quien tenía marcadas ojeras y una palidez mortuoria en su semblante.

-Harry ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Ya lo hacemos Megan

-Harry tal vez me odies por que se que no sobresalgo pero lee esto.

Con lo cual le entrega la carta del ministerio donde le notificaban su compromiso con el pelinegro, quien se levanto y con su voz inundada de ira dijo:

-Kreacher

Con un fuerte CRACK apareció el elfo haciendo una reverencia

-Si amo

-Kreacher por favor trae a mi tío y padrino

El elfo desapareció y reapareció unos instantes después con ambos hombres quienes miraban incrédulos al chico

-Sirius ¿ya descubriste como cruciar a Fudge?

-No

-Entonces tío lunatico me quieres explicar como seduzco a una banshee.

-Harry ¿qué tienes?

-Esto -dijo dándoles la carta -¿como se atreve a lastimar a una chica tan hermosa?, las únicas lágrimas que un hombre debe sacar a una mujer son de felicidad.

Con ello el azabache se volteo hacía Megan y controlando su enojo hablo:

-Dulce Megan ninguna chica debe considerarse menos que ningún hombre y si es por tú casa, debo decirte que mi prima Nymphadora Tonks Black es una gran auror y es de Hufflepuff, ella es igual a mi tío Ted Tonks, el cual es hijo de muggles, como mi madre Lily Evans y mi Hermione, y pequeña Megan tú eres la mejor de todo el colegio en astronomía y también se que tienes unos

hermosos sentimientos, en este momento solo siento una gran estima a tu persona pero ello no quiere decir que no pueda amarte, ahora debo encargarme que la habitación más alta de Gryffindor sea otra vez agrandada para que puedan mudarse, ya que me duele decir esto pero aún hay otras 3 bellas chicas que están en tu situación, sin embargo ninguna es la culpable, y

juro por Merlín que vengaré cada lagrima que hayas derramado por culpa de esa ley.

Con esas palabras besó dulcemente a la pelinegra, y la sentó junto a Herms para dirigirse a la mesa de los profesores, dejando a los adultos impactados.

-Megan tienes un nombre bonito, bienvenida a la familia -dijo una bella rubia

-Gracias ¿Gabrielle?

-Oui y no te preocupes Harry nunca miente, ahora me despido de lo contrario Snape me descuartiza.

-Si cuídate.

-Eres afortunada, te pudo tocar Grabble o Goyle ellos no tienen cerebro, mucho peor te pudo tocar el idiota de Zabini ese créeme es un insulto hasta para una serpiente.

-Perdón no comprendí lo último -dijo Megan observando los eléctricos ojos azules de Daphne.

-Zabini se follaría a una tabla si esta trajera una falda, ese idiota no respeta a nadie y Harry es un caballero, digamos lo de forma rápida él es lo mejor que pudo pasar en la vida de todas sus prometidas. y si no mal recuerdo Megan en este momento tenemos encantamientos, debes desayunar rápido y en el camino me explicas por que loca idea pensaste que Harry te rechazaría, digo solo mírame, yo Daphne Greengrass la reina del hielo de Slytherin soy novia y

prometida de Harry Potter, él no me ha rechazado y solo por mi casa ya tiene un argumento muy válido para hacerlo.

Con lo cual le extendió una taza de humeante chocolate y se disponía a guardar más cosas por si le daba hambre, minutos después ambas salían del comedor y se dirijian a su clase de encantamientos.

Y de esa forma las dos águilas siguieron a Harry y Hermione a los invernaderos para su clase de Botánica.

-Es interesante Lisa ¿por qué nos comprometerían con Harry?

-Realmente no lo sé pero es más divertido el grupo de cerebros que tiene, de nuestro curso.

-Explícate.

-Hermione Granger la mejor estudiante de Gryffindor

Daphne Grenngrass la mejor estudiante de Slytherin

Megan Jones la segunda mejor estudiante de Hufflenpuff

Y tú Mary McDougal y yo Lisa Turpin la segunda mejor y la mejor estudiantes de Ravenclaw.

-Cierto pero tiene a otros cerebros indirectamente.

De Hufflenpuff Hannah Aboot y Susan Bones quienes empatan en el primer puesto de su casa.

Tracey Davis, su prometido Theodore Nott con el empate en segundo puesto de Slytherin y de la misma casa Pansy Parkinson en el tercero.

Y de Griffyndor él es el segundo mejor con Ronald Weasley en cuarto puesto, y ambos son amigos de Parvati Patil que es la tercera como su hermana Padma para nosotras.

-Eso no es coincidencia, y luego esta esa ley promulgada después del retorno de-quien-tú-sabes.

-Será que Harry tiene algo que le permitirá derrotarlo y están creando un grupo especial para ello.

-¿Y será posible que dejen de platicar sobre mi primo a sus espaldas y mejor le pregunten tanto de él como de Voldemort?

Ambas chicas se voltearon y vieron a una Helena sonriente que les quitó sus varitas con una floritura de la suya y comenzó a correr mientras gritaba.

-¡HARRY LISA TURPIN Y MARY Mc DOUGAL SON TUS OTRAS PROMETIDAS!

Él azabache y Herms voltearon y recibieron a Helena viendo a unas sorprendidas ravenclaw, lo cual hizo que Harry mirase fijamente a las chicas y a su prima para luego decir:

-Lisa, Mary la contraseña de Gryffindor es lealtad y valor, su nueva habitación es la más alta de la torre, de su última pregunta la respuesta es si.

-Valla -dijeron asombradas

-Helen por favor dales sus varitas, y gracias por lo de Malfoy

La chica miró con sorpresa a su primo y les dio sus varitas a las chicas, para voltearse y con un mohin reclamar.

-Harry no es justo, sabes que no soy buena oclumante y tú eres un gran legeremante.

-Helen prometí que te protegería y por Merlín te juro que si Malfoy cumple lo que le dijo a Mi y hace lo que le sugeriste yo personalmente hago que lo acepten en la Orden y le pido que salga contigo.

-Gracias, te amo -Dijo la castaña mientras besaba a Harry en la mejilla y salía bailando rumbo al invernadero.

Más tarde en el lago Herms y Harry estaban acostados bajo un sauce disfrutando del crepúsculo, y deleitándose con el suave perfume de las rosas traídas por el Céfiro quien jugaba con la brisa la cual portaba la melodía de los grillos que hipnotizaba a las luciérnagas que gustosas bailaban al son de una secreta melodía creada por Aine y Angus Og para los corazones enamorados, del lago Belisama soltaba una cálida e imperceptible bruma que orquestada por Brigit y Grian generaban la atmósfera perfecta para que Arianrhod fuese la secreta guardiana de la unión inspirada por Cerridwen.

Preso de la dulce lira de los míticos bardos que entonaban dulces cantos Harry tomó con suavidad los hombros de Hermione y la atrajo a él sellando el dulce aliento de la chica con un cálido beso a lo cual cual ella respondió con dulzura y timidez, él se dejó ahogar en los bellos ojos chocolate de ella, y se estremeció al contacto con su bella piel que desprendía brillos de rojo oro, poco a poco y lentamente los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad hasta que cada ósculo tenía la fuerza para competir con una de las pleyades, en parte por los sentimientos por tantos años y en parte por el fuego que ardía dentro de Hermione, fuego que de arder podría consumir todo el colegio.

Poco a poco los amantes iban realizando un pacto de cuerpo entero y con ello su entrega, Hermione se desprendió de su ropa y de la de Harry, quién se asombró por lo cierto de sus palabras ese día en el tren, concentrando la punta de su lengua en los pechos de su chica la cual como leona en celo ronroneaba de placer y sin esperar invitación sacó el pene de Harry sentándose en el e introduciendo lo en si misma, ella no sabía como decirlo pero Macha la tenía poseída y en su mente sonaban antiguas y olvidadas canciones de victorias y batallas, acaecidas en tiempos míticos, y a ese ritmo se acompasaban sus caderas con las de él deleitándose, apresurándose y deteniéndose para alargar el placer y relentizar el orgasmo.

Él solo se dejó perder en el fuego que ella desprendía pidiéndole a los dioses y diosas que esa sensación nunca se extinguiera y lo consumiera eternamente, poco a poco él comenzó a escuchar los cuernos del Valhala y al ritmo de Freyja y las valquirias comenzó a permitir que su propio fuego danzará a la par del de ella, y así al místico son de cuernos, gaitas y tambores, al dulce ritmo de violes, flautas y arpas, fueron llegando al más poderoso de los orgasmos que marcado por el más dulce de los besos, por un solo instante liberaron la más poderosa y misteriosa de las magias, fundiendo sus seres y almas en un solo cuerpo y con un solo deseo

ser un con el amor y dejarse devorar por él.

Los dioses y diosas cubrieron con el secreto los cuerpos de los amantes que aún cuando vencidos por la inconsciencia, se mantuvieron abrazados y en sus rostros solo se reflejaba una armónica sonrisa y una absoluta felicidad.

Horas más tarde despertaron se sonrieron y alumbrados por la divina luz de esa inmensa luna azul retornaron al lecho que en una de las más altas torres del castillo les esperaba.

-¿Sabes Harry?

-¿Si?

-Creo que lo que hicimos fue hermoso.

-Yo también.

-¿Y sabes? creo que se puede convertir en un problema.

-No entiendo.

-Niño, dulce niño, me pude haber vuelto adicta a ti.

-Sigo sin ver el problema.

-Amor el problema es que tienes otras 8 prometidas.

-Tesoro mío siempre les daré su lugar y siempre estaré ahí para ustedes.

-Te creo

Y diciendo esto Hermione se acostó en el pecho de Harry dejando que los latidos de su corazón

se convirtieran en su particular y bella melodía para dormir.

Aine: Diosa celta del amor .

Angus Og: Dios celta del amor wiki/Anexo:Dioses#Mitolog. _celta

Belisama: Diosa celta delos rios y lagos wiki/Anexo:Dioses#Mitolog. _celta

Brigit: Diosa celta del fuego y la inspiración wiki/Anexo:Dioses#Mitolog. _celta

Grian: Diosa celta del sol y las hadas wiki/Anexo:Dioses#Mitolog. _celta

Arianrhod: Diosa celta del amanecer y la luna llena wiki/Anexo:Dioses#Mitolog. _celta

Cerridwen: Diosa celta que poseía el caldero de la inspiración y la sabiduría wiki/Anexo:Dioses#Mitolog. _celta

Macha: Diosa celta de la guerra wiki/Anexo:Dioses#Mitolog. _celta

Freyja: Diosa nordica del amor . #axzz3JT7rz9ws

Valquirias: Diosas encargadas de llevar a los muertos gloriosos en combate al Valhala: . #axzz3JT7rz9ws

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Con cada nuevo capitulo estos crecen de tamaño, de hecho este va dedicado a todos los lectores que siguen este mi primer fic, que espero pronto comenten, por que saben es doloroso no recibir ningún comentario.

Espero actualizar un poco más seguido, gracias a todos los que me leen y siguen mi otro fic inconcluso:

Como inicio todo una apuesta, un baile y un amor eterno

historias/174751

Que espero pronto pueda subir el tercer capitulo.

Y también a los que ya leyeron o van a leer mi único fic terminado

Tres corazones

historias/174804

Que si todo sale bien lo reedite.

Y en fin mil gracias y hasta pronto.


	8. La fiesta, el angel y la banshee

Obertura 8 La fiesta, el angel y la banshee.

Capítulos

Obertura 1 Las Damas Del Lago

Obertura 2 o Interludio 1 La Banshee entre Leones

Obertura 3 El corazón del hada ignea

Obertura 4 o Interludio 2 Justa de caballeros

Entreacto o Rapsodia 1 La Ley de Compromiso

Obertura 5 Claro de luna para el hada Morgana

Obertura 6 O Interludio 3 Reunión de corazones

Obertura 7 Grendel o la muerte de un mounstro

Obertura 8 La fiesta, el angel y la banshee.

El trayecto en los therstals de Hogwarts a Londres transcurrió sin muchas complicaciones, en debido a los poderosos hechizos difuminadores de McGonagall y Flitwich y a la invisibilidad de sus monturas.

Lo más emotivo fue cuando Harry y Hermione les dieron un pedazo de pergamino a los Malfoy con la instrucción "léanlo en silencio y concéntrense, en su lectura," ya que al aparecer la casa Narcisa solo a llorar y Draco mostró abiertamente sus sentimientos.

Tras las aclaraciones a Kreacher, Dobby y Mopsy Narcissa tomó su antigua habitación y pidió hablar a solas con Harry y Herms:

-Gracias por ayudarnos, aún después de todo lo del pasado.

-Es justo, traicionan a Voldemort, nos ayudan, les ayudamos, además todos cometen errores, pero solo los valientes admiten esos errores y dejan de hacerlos, los enmiendan y aceptan las consecuencias de haberlos cometido.

-Harry ¿puedo llamarte así?

-Claro

-Harry yo debo ser clara, a nosotros de niños se nos educó de una manera muy cerrada, creo que conoces el lema de la familia, pero eso no quiere decir que sea como mi hermana Bella, de hecho tu madre Lily y yo eramos cercanas, no mal entiendas, ella era una gran bruja y por ello la respetaba, hablábamos de vez en cuando y como nunca fue descortés, desatenta o maleducada siempre le di lo mismo, y cuando fuimos prefectas era agradable hacer las rondas juntas, si Lucius no hubiese seguido tan ciegamente a Voldemort, yo hubiese sido madrina tuya, pero James no quería cerca a gente como nosotros, realmente me dolierón sus muertes y de no haber estado segada queriendo creer que mi esposo amaba a Draco como lo que es, su hijo y no solo el heredero de su apehido habría dejado su lado antes del embarazo de Draco y ahorita podría ser feliz con Andrew y Draco hubiera tenido el amor de un padre.

-¿Andrew?

-Si hijo Andrew Winter el era hijo de muggles, se convirtió en auror y fue el padrino de Neville Longbottom, como Frank, Alice, tus tíos James y Lily era miembro de la Orden del Fénix y si Abraxas Malfoy y mi padre no hubiesen hecho el contrato matrimonial con Lucius, Andrew mi primer novio habría sido mi esposo.

-¿Cuando murió?

-Tres días después de James y Lily, cuando él y Alastor Moody detuvieron a un grupo de mortifagos encabezados por Dolohov, Andrew recibió un sectumsempra en el cuello y Dolohov 150 años en Azkaban, Augusta Longbottom y yo fuimos las únicas personas en el funeral.

-¿Y los padres de Neville y Andrew?

-Alice cumplía sus deberes de madre y Frank cazaba a Fenrir Greyback quién mató a los padres de Susan Bones, los padres de Andrew murieron poco después de la navidad de nuestro sexto curso.

-¿Por qué debería creer esa historia?

-Harry, fui dama de honor de Andromeda en su boda con Ted Tonks y soy la Madrina de Nymphadora. ¿crees que mi hermana permitiría que alguien como Bella se acercara a su hija?, ¿crees que de ser como Bella me habría recibido en su casa cuando dejé a Lucius y traicioné a Voldemort?

-No en eso doy fe de primera mano.

-¿Y por qué yo debo estar aquí señora Malfoy?

-¿Puedo llamarte Hermione?

-Si

-Hermione por favor llámame Narcisa, ahora tú vas a casarte con Harry y por lo tanto vas a ser parienta mía, y debo cumplir mi deber para con la prometida del Jefe de mi familia.

-¿Qué deber? - dijeron al unisono los chicos

-Harry Andromeda y yo somos tus tías y como tal debemos cumplir los deberes de los Black, y Hermione se te asigne o no el apehido Black por favor considerarme una tía ya que en tus ojos veo fuerza y amor, por ello deseo ser como una padre para ti.

Y uniendo palabras y gestos saco de su vestido una cadena de hilo de oro trenzado que tras depositar un beso en cada mejilla de Hermione colocó al cuello de esta y cerrando su puño derecho en un dije colocó sobre el corazón de la chica.

-Ese corazón Hermione a pasado de madres a hijas en la casa Rosier, y yo te lo doy para que el día cuando tu hija, este en aras del altar se lo entregues, ya que es un juramento de amor eterno.

-Draco, Harry lo qué les espera es muy difícil pero véanse ambos saben lo que es no tener un padre, y ambos aman con una fuerza enorme, unan sus poderes y no habrá fuerza en este mundo capaz de enfrentarlos, ahora regresen al colegio, hay personas que desean dañaros y ya pronto terminará la noche, además hay personas que les esperan y ambos tienen pendientes por hacer.

-Hermione hija cuídate.

Con esas palabras Narcisa tomó el camino de la cocina

Su regreso al castillo se dio sin complicaciones y pero en los caminos de todos, a sus salas comunes debieron separarse para evitar preguntas incomodas, cosa que el pelinegro aprovechó para enviar varias cartas que tenía pendientes ente ellas le debía una a los Dursley, que si bien su relación no era cálida al menos era afable, y dado que había prometido a su primo Dudley visitarlo unos días el verano, tenía que empezar a ponerse de acuerdo para que tío Vernon y tía Petunia también pudieran salir a su semana en Mallorca, y tras ello se diera la visita.

Harry también iba muy distraído sabía que Luna no le era nada indiferente pero no quería lanzar un compromiso matrimonial para que Xenophilus Lovegood se uniera a ellos, ya que pensaba que Luna amaría a alguien más y no deseaba interferir como lo había hecho con Megan, Lisa y Mary, tan profundos eran sus pensamientos que solo cuando chocó y usando sus reflejos de buscador terminó siendo el colchón de la persona y recibiendo un tímido beso en sus labios se dio cuenta de que había alguien frente suyo.

-Yo... ¡Luna!... lo siento

-¿Qué sientes?

-Haberte besado.

-¿Realmente soy tan fea, no te gusto?

-No Luna tu eres hermosa, pero es vil robar el primer beso de una chica, ese beso debe darse solo a la persona amada.

-Entonces Harry no fue vil lo que hiciste por que tú eres esa persona amada.

-¡Qué!

-Si Harry te amo desde el día que nos conocimos y no había dicho nada por que tienes a las más bellas, inteligentes fabulosas y ricas chicas del colegio a tu lado, ¿qué puedo aportar yo al mundial mente conocido, rico, talentoso y poderoso Harry Potter?

-Tu belleza, dulzura, pureza, inocencia, ternura. esa radiante sonrisa, tu bella mirada, la infinita alegría que contagia a todos los que te rodean y que harían mis días perfectos.

-Harry ¿tú me quieres?, ¿a mí?, ¿a la rara del colegio?, ¿a la que todos desprecian, incluyendo su propia casa?

Harry la tomó cual si de un ángel se tratara y tras besar esos tiernos labios, susurro a su oído.

-Luna mi bello ángel, realmente te amo y voy a luchar contra todo aquel que quiera lastimarte, juro por la tumba de mis padres, que ni el propio Voldemort podrá detenerme.

-Harry a él ya lo mataste.

-No mi vida aún no, él construyo siete horrocruxes, entre el profesor Dumbledore y yo han sido destruidos cinco pero por los dos que no se han destruido él aun puede regresar.

-Harry yo te ayudo, lo quieras o no lo voy a hacer.

-Mi niña, ya lo estas haciendo.

Y con eso la tomó de la mano y juntos fueron a la lechucería a enviar las cartas que el pelinegro tenía pendientes de mandar.

MÁS TARDE AL MEDIODÍA EN EL COMEDOR

El colegio al completo estaba reunido a la espera de un importante anuncio.

-Estimados alumnos ante los lamentables sucesos ocurridos en fechas recientes, la junta de gobernadores y directivos del colegio hemos decidido esta noche hacer un baile para celebrar el fin de nuestro curso y el periodo de paz que sigue a una nueva derrota sobre el mago tenebroso de sangre mestiza Tom Marvolo Ryddle Gaunt Gilferty Slytherin, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort hijo de la squib sangre limpia Merope Gaunt Gilferty Slytherin y el muggle Tom Ryddle, ocurrida por su muy lejano sobrino, sangre mestiza Harry James Potter Black Ross Peverel Gliferty Slytherin Gryffindor Poulain Evans y nuestro difunto director sangre mestiza Albus Percyval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, por lo tanto les invitamos, a que se unan a nuestros invitados y a nosotros mismos esta noche, ahora por favor disfruten de su día. -concluyó la directora Minerva McGonagall Ross

Los rumores no se hicieron esperar a lo cual Harry decidió salir sin dilación rumbo a la torre Gryffindor, ya que si bien era cierto que la fiesta celebraba la derrota temporal de Voldemort, enmascaraba la reunión de los jefes de todas las familias sangre limpia del país.

-¿Nervioso leoncito?

-Daph ¿no debo estarlo?

-Realmente no.

-¿Por qué?

-No es más difícil que enfrentarse a Voldemort.

-Tuve mucha suerte.

-Harry si solo tuvieras suerte no estarías vivo, amor tú eres poseedor de una gran magia y un poder impresionante, pocos magos y brujas pueden decir eso, además tienes algo que muchos quisieran.

-Las Reliquias de la Muerte y los tesoros de Hogwarts.

-No, tienes un corazón hermoso, posees el amor en su estado más puro y la gente quiere eso.

-No es tan grande como crees.

-Harry lograste la unión de Malfoy y su cohorte a tu causa, magos y brujas más viejos que tú te tratan como a un líder y obedecen tus ordenes, los duendes de Gringotts son tus aliados y los dementores tienen miedo de tu presencia, he incluso otras escuelas como Beuxbatons, Drumstang y la de Salem quieren aliarse con Hogwarts solo por ti.

-Lo hacen por que es necesario.

Los labios de Daphne sellaron los de Harry quién de inmediato respondió a las caracias de la chica sujetando con amor su nuca y

deleitandose con el perfume de su cabello.

-Te amo dulce niña ¿cómo pueden decirte perra reina del hielo?

-Solo soy dulce contigo, solo soy amigable con nuestros amigos, eso incluye a tus esposas y solo soy tierna con mi familia.

-Es complicado.

-Lo se y por eso es mágico.

Daphne volvió a tomar los labios de su chico y le dedicó una apasionada mirada, instantes antes de fundirse con los corazones entrelazados y sus almas sonriendo al unisono, rozando en desenfrenado rito sus fronteras poseídos por Eros.

Los besos subieron de intensidad, y las caricias de tono, poco a poco ellos se convirtieron en danzantes de un baile místico y milenario, guiados por la música secreta que solo suena en el corazón de los amantes que realizan un pacto de cuerpo entero, fundidos en un breve silencio que es a parodia la pausa más intensa de la historia, ofrendan sus alamas a los dioses y diosas de la vida y el amor, y los dioses y diosas les responden, la ropa desaparece y sus pieles brillan una diamantina capa de sudor la viste a ella y el con su tez bronceada y curtida por el sol y el viento suelta tenues destellos como los dioses tallados en marfil.

Él acecha a la hermosa doncella que voluntaria se ofrenda para ser su amada.

Ella toma el tributo de caricias que su acólito le ofrece.

Ambos se aman desde el momento mismo de su primera platica y desde ese instante se desean, como se lamentan el tiempo lejos del otro.

Él abajo de ella se de ja dominar, poco a poco los ronroneos, besos y carias le obligan a rogar, ella sede esta excitada y lo desea, el dolor al inicio es terrible, pero ella grita -"SIGUE, SIGUE..." -él continua despacio y ella pide más, el ritmo se acelera, las caderas sincronizadas en perfecta armonía, las piernas y brazos de ella entrelazados sobre el cuerpo de SU novio, él con sus manos manda descargas de placer y éxtasis por la espalda de ella, -"icomo la amo!, ¡Dios gracias, ella es perfecta!," - piensa mientras sus labios coquetos besan cuello donde a ella le gusta, quien en respuesta gime, dentro suyo le siente palpitar y le aprieta no quiere que salga

de ella, y él no desea que su baile termine. Ambos solo piden una cosa "una noche interminable para ellos dos."

Los espasmos y contracciones se unifican y ambos terminan juntos entre jadeos y besos, se miran y sonrrien, quien fuera ellos para sentir la dicha infinita de la gloria divina en sus corazones, él pide que su amor sea eterno y ella ruega que su semilla fecunde, él quiere pararse y ella lo seduce, se miran se sonrrien y comienzan una nueva danza más dulce que el más ligero de los céfiros y más cálida que la más bella sonrisa de Afrodita, ella no pide permiso y lo saborea dejando que él la iguale, poco a poco ambos se embriagan del cuerpo del otro y se llenan de caricias como flores.

El amor se siente en el aire y los cielos se abren ante los amantes que se ofrendan en un primitivo acto de amorosa entrega, el tiempo colapsa y ellos lo disfrutan en ese instante el mundo no importa, y solo existe el otro que está entregado a complacerte, que solo vive por tu dicha, ese ser al cual deseas con cada fibra de tu ser, y al cual te entregas sin reservas por que le amas, sabes que te es necesario y a al vez le eres vital y por el lo haces, el derrumbe llega y ambos le sienten caliente y abrazador, pero cálido y gentil, tan tierno y cargado de significado que cualquier palabra sobra y todo se une dejando de importar, en esa pequeña muerte que es

gratificante y deliciosa.

Las sonrisas al salir ya listos lo dicen todo hay dos chicas más que lo entienden y saben que pronto otras más comprenderán sus distracciones y miradas anhelantes al vació, sus juegos y movimientos de cadera.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN EL TREN

La fiesta había sido un éxito casi absoluto, la gran mayoría de los jefes sangre limpia se había comprometido a ayudar a Harry y si bien una minoría no se comprometió, tampoco estaban dispuesto a interferir, cosa que si bien alegro a Harry y Draco no a los demás miembros de la Orden que lo veían con malos ojos.

Ahora la única preocupación del pelinegro era la estresante reunión con sus renuentes tíos y su no tan renuente primo Dursley, con la salvedad que sería en Godric´s Hollow en Kent y debería ser en 1 mes para terminar con la reconstrucción de la casa.

Pero de momento lo que nuestros amigos Harry, Ron, Neville y Draco deseaban era velar el sueño de sus amados tesoros y preservar por la eternidad sus dulces sonrisas, promesa que se hicieron mientras el tren avanzaba al ocaso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por favor comenten.

El siguiente entreacto poseerá la cadencia de las rapsodias húngaras, disfrútenlo, ya que tras el seguirá un réquiem en cuatro partes.

Por fa digan si desean que este fic tenga una segunda parte.


	9. La Ley de Matrimonio

-Por favor pasen

-Es una bella casa y ¿donde nos quedamos?

-por favor siganme

-¿Donde está mi primo?

-En el patio trasero, pero te suguiero primo de momento lo dejes solo, ya que ahorita solo conoce la furia y su poder es terrible.

-Bueno tío Vernon, Tía Petunia esta es su habitación, tía Marge, la tuya es la de enfrente, primo Dudley la tuya está al final del pasillo, puerta de la derecha.

-Jovencita ¿quién eres y por que nos dices, como si estuviesemos emparentados?

-Mi nombre es de momento Mary McDougal, pero es probable que tras la cereminia me llame Mary Poulain, pero no lo se de forma cierta, Harry trae con él muchos

antiguos y nobles apehidos, de hecho su nombre completo es Harry James Potter Black Ross Peverel Gliferty Slytherin Gryffindor Poulain Evans, y como ya

se habran dado cuenta el nombre de este pueblo Godric´s Hollow viene de Godric Griffyndor, un antepasado de Harry.

-Eres impresionante Mary ¿como sabes tanto?

-Yo Soy Mary de la familia McDougal desendientes de Rowena Ravenclow, quien junto a Godric Griffyndor, Salazar Slytherin y Helga Hufflenffluf, fundaron hace más

de mil años el Colegio Hogwarts donde Harry, las otras prometidas y yo estudiamos.

-¿Prometidas?, eso es imposible.

-Creo que no tío Vernon, ustedes saben que Harry y por ende yo pertenecemos a distintos mundos, por decirlo de una forma simple, y por ende nos aplican distintas

leyes, pero eso lo explicara el tío Sirius o el tío Lupin cuando logren controlar a Harry para que no mate al ministro Scregimur.

-¿Perdona te refgieres a Rufus Scregimor?

-Si tía Marge, de donde lo conoces.

-El cenó en casa de un coronel amigo mío, hace unas semanas.

-Que miedo, pero creo que Harry da más miedo, en fín debo dejar que se instalen.

-¡Mary!, ¡Mary!, ¡Un tigre siberiano enorme en el salón!

-Mandy, Harry es animago.

-Lo siento.

-No está registrado y es secreto.

-Lo siento

-Perdona cual es tu nombre.

-Mandy Brocket.

-Es muy hermoso como su poseedora, deseo conocerte mejor no me importa ser muggle, creo que realmente es hermoso, y lo nuestro puede ser más que una simple,

plática, Mandy.

-Gracias

-Papá, mamá, tía Marge seamos realistas si no fuera por San Mugno seguiría siendo un ballenato y sí en la vida hay cosas malas pero las buenas también y uno debe eleguir

cual tomar.

Dicho esto el chico tomó a Mandy y tras dejar sus maletas dentro del cuarto le pidió un recorrido por la casa ante la

mirada de asombro de los adultos y su amiga.

Horas más tarde en el comedor, los tres adultos de la familia Dursley recibian con miedo y asombro la cruel verdad detras de las noticias camufladas que Arabella Figg les

había proporcionado cada que recibían las visitas de la rara vecina.

-¿Y todo eso por que pasa?

-Por una profesía mal interpretada_..."El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al_

_concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pues tendrá un poder el cual el Señor Tenebroso desconoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir_

_a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos pueden vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único capaz de vencer al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."_

y significa que Tom Ryddle o yo debemos de morir para que el otro alcanze la cima de su poder.

-¿Qué poder tienes?

-El amor primo, Harry tiene el más puro amor dentro suyo.

-No creo que sea eso.

-¿Potter te has dado cuenta que has unido a gente que te odiaba a tu causa?, ¿como explicas que nueve chicas que pelean por ti no se han asesinado todavía? o ¿el hecho

de que has sometido a casi todos los sangres limpia?, ¿es acaso una broma lo de Flint, Nott, Yaxley, Rosier y Prewett, antes de tratarte tenían una guerra declarada entre si?

-Lo del hurón es cierto Harry tienes un poder tan grande que da miedo, simplemente piensa 200 dementores encontra tuyo en el tercer curso y los auyentaste, o el dragon en la primer

prueba, el basilisco, y ¿cuantas veces te has enfrentado a Voldemort y sobrevivido?

-Y más has reformado a 1 mortifago, ¡POR MERLIN! podrías ser Ministro de Magia y nadie se opondría, incluso los gigantes han oido tu numbre y lo respetan.

-Además Harry aún cuando no nos conocemos tan bien como pueden decir Ginny, Hermione o Daphne creo que te subestimas realmente posses el más bello sentimiento llamado

amor, ya que las personas que estamos aqui, no queremos un matrimonio contigo por ser el-niño-que-vivió sino por ser el chico tímido,cortez y buen mozo que eres.

-Chicos creo ya nos hemos salido del tema en cuestión.

-El tio Sigios tiene la gazon

-Oh como si pudiera olvidar esa maldita LEY NÚMERO 2 PARA EL ESTATUTO DE PROTECCIÓN Y CONSERVACIÓN DE LA COMUNIDAD MÁGICA, por la cual a partir de la publicación

de la presente enmienda es decir hoy todos los magos y brujas mayores de 14 años quie por la LEY NÚMERO 1 PARA EL ESTATUTO DE PROTECCIÓN Y CONSERVACIÓN DE LA

COMUNIDAD MÁGICA, hayan concertado sus contratos matrimoniales y en vista de un segundo retorno del Mago Tenebroso auto proclamado Lord Voldemort están obligados a concretar

y consumar su matrimonio en un periodo mayor a no 20 días, como si el estupido de Fudge no hubiese hecho el bastante daño, ahora el imbecil de Scregimur le sigue el juego, ¿cuantas

relaciones deben destruirse para que ese idiota entre en razón?

-Harry si lo dices por nosotras no teníamos ninguna relación con nadie.

-¡Lisa eso es imposible!

-No Harry para los eswtandares Hufflenpuff y Ravenclaw no somos especiales, Lisa es la tercera Turpin que asiste a Hogwarts, y antes su padre y abuelo fueron serpientes, creo que el caso

deLuna es obvio, y finalmente el apehido McDougal tiene un mortifago al igual que el apehido Jones además somos familias bastardas, por ello la gente pasa denosotras pese a lo que somos.


	10. La Ley de Matrimonio P 2

Recomiendo escuchar mientras se lee el cápitulo

watch?v=tE9xYUmPaZ0

watch?v=23jvUDiVhMs

watch?v=g2uUYAaXkEk

watch?v=93fdS4v-rxA

watch?v=BiFWafj8D1s

watch?v=Nc9G7xvapgs

Entreacto o Rapsodía 2 La Ley de Matrimonio Parte 2

La cena había transcurrido con mucha agitación, la familia Dursley

estaba aterrada por lo que podría llegar a pasarles por su relación

con los Potter, sin embargo eso no le inpidió a Dudley el decir que

él se mantendría unido a Mandy ya que no siempre podía esperar estar

lejos del mundo de su primo, por otra parte Vernon Dursley hiba a

protestar por tener que cambiar de trabajo y dejar por el suelo sus

15 años de fidelidad a Grunints cuando Sirius le hizo saber que él

poseía suficiente dinero muggle como para que Vernon creara su

propia empresa en cualquier parte del mundo donde quisiera con la

unica condicion de dejarle el número 4 de Privet Drive a Dudley.

Más tarde Ginny, Hermione y Daphne iniciaron una antigua danza

medieval, mientras Lupin, Tonks y Sirius ultimaban sus acuerdos con

los Dursley, estos últimos se fascinaban con los giros y vueltas que

las tres chicas hacian en perfecta sincronia frente a la casa, sin

importarles que las pudiesen ver, pero su acto solo estuvo completo

cuando Luna, Lisa, Mary y Megan cantaban en sin igual armonía,

acompañadas por la música de los instrumentos que Susan, Hannah,

Pansy, Antares, Gabrielle, Astoria y Tracey esgrimían, cosa que

realmente había atraido a varios transeuntes que sin disimiulo

tenían su boca abierta ante el "magico" espectaculo, frente a ellos.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de la casa Harry había descubierto

que el declamar algunos dialogos de obras clásicas del teatro lo

ayudaban, en ese momento recitaba de perfecta memoria y mimica los

dichos de "Don Juan TEnorio:"

Que os hallabais

bajo mi amparo segura,

y el aura del campo pura

libre por fin respirabais.

¡Cálmate, pues, vida mía!

Reposa aquí, y un momento

olvida de tu convento

la triste cárcel sombría.

¡Ah! ¿No es cierto, ángel de amor,

que en esta apartada orilla

más pura la luna brilla

y se respira mejor?

Esta aura que vaga llena

de los sencillos olores

de las campesinas flores

que brota esa orilla amena;

esa agua limpia y serena

que atraviesa sin temor

la barca del pescador

que espera cantando al día,

¿no es cierto, paloma mía,

que están respirando amor?

Esa armonía que el viento

recoge entre esos millares

de floridos olivares,

que agita con manso aliento;

ese dulcísimo acento

con que trina el ruiseñor

de sus copas morador

llamando al cercano día,

¿no es verdad, gacela mía,

que están respirando amor?

Y estas palabras que están

filtrando insensiblemente

tu corazón ya pendiente

de los labios de don Juan,

y cuyas ideas van

inflamando en su interior

un fuego germinador

no encendido todavía,

¿no es verdad, estrella mía,

que están respirando amor?

Y esas dos líquidas perlas

que se desprenden tranquilas

de tus radiantes pupilas

convidándome a beberlas,

evaporarse, a no verlas,

de sí mismas al calor;

y ese encendido color

que en tu semblante no había,

¿no es verdad, hermosa mía,

que están respirando amor?

¡Oh! Sí, bellísima Inés

espejo y luz de mis ojos;

escucharme sin enojos,

como lo haces, amor es:

mira aquí a tus plantas, pues,

todo el altivo rigor

de este corazón traidor

que rendirse no creía,

adorando, vida mía,

la esclavitud de tu amor.

Uniendo con la última frase una rodilla al piso y desprendiendo

de sus ojos la más dulce y calida de las miradas, cosa que le

provocó un salto a cierta "flor" que observava embelesada, como

el azabache decía cada linea imprimiendo los sentimientos y

emociones correctas en las palabras, acto quie le provocó el

querer ser uno con él, y si bien es cierto que la parte veela

de Fleur ya había decidido que Harry era el indicado desde que

le vió en La Copa Mundial de Quidich, Fleur se había resistido

ya Harry aún era un niño, pero sin negar que él era SU niño y

que mataría por él, y grande fue su dolor al ver que lo habían

metido al Torneo, por ello imprimio hielo en su voz cuando dio

su argumento para que lo sacaran y más grande fue el odio que

sintio por si misma cuando vio el dolor en sus bellos ojos.

Extasis fue lo que la embargó cuando SU Harry la rescató del

Lago, si no hubuiese sido por Hermione habría marcado a Harry

como suyo enm ese mismo lugar y ahora todos habían dejado a

Harry y a ella solos y su parte veela reclamó lo que por

derecho era suyo.

Fleur se acercó al rostro de su amado y con suavidad le beso

atrayendolo más a ella e imprimiendo en ese beso todo el amor

y que po él sentía, pero tambeien permitiendole sentir la

necesidad que tenía de él,y llenandose ambos de calidez.

Sin que ellos se percatacen sus energías másgicas habían

comenzado a salir de sus cuerpos y emitian una danza eterea

fundiendose en si mismas, dorada y verde para Harry y platinada

para Fleur.

Dicho sea Los besos que la pareja ponía no subieron de

intensidad, realmente de esta pareja solo emenaba ternura,

y eso se demostro en cada caricia que parecia entregada por el

más bello de los cefiros, cada beso era una dulce melodía del

paraiso, y eso era lo que ambos buscaban, el amor en su más

puro estado.

Ellos se olvidaron de la brecha de edades, dejo de importar su

nacionalidad, o su estatus de sangre, las prendas se deslizaron

como seda por sus cuerpos, y sus miradas era el único lenguaje,

valido el lado vela de Fleur se sometió por voluntad a Harry,

poco a poco las embestidas se dejaron sentir dentro de su cuerpo

y a ella no le importó, ya que al fin estaba completa yse sentía

amada, protegida y querida, lo más importante era que solo sería

para y de él.

Harry se dejó llevar por floral perfume que de su esposa salía,

y al cerrar sus ojos se descubrió perfectamente capacitado para

ver ya que lo único importante era su flor, y a ella se entregó,

procurando que su magia no acariciara el cuerpo sino el alma de

su niña Harry quería mostrarle el verdadero amor, para él Fleur

no era una veela, para Harry, Fleur solo era una dulce niña que

debía ser cuidada y consentida para que nadie la lastimará.

El derrumbe de los sentidos llego y con él el orgasmo, que para

los amantes fue simplemente perfecto, tanto así que nunca vieron

el intenso, puro y blanco resplandor que los envolvió y dejó

sobre sus corazones una pluma de plata, como testigo permanente

de su unión, sumiendolos en el más tierno de los de los ensueños

del cual no despertaron hasta la mañana siguiente, con la más

sublime de las sonrrisas en sus labios.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Perdon por la abismal tardanza espero les guste y por favor comenten.

Tambien les pido que esperen las nuevas historias.

Aqui una pequeña traduccion de una de las canciones.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Danza de las Hadas salvajes"

Vagué solo al bosque una noche

Dirigido por una música extraña escuchar

Y seguido el resplandor de una luz calce

Eso pareció crecer distante a medida que crecía cerca

El bosque estaba vivo con la fragancia de la primavera

Pero el invierno estaba en todas partes claro ver

La luna brillaba y un bate en el ala

Me hizo una seña más de cerca y me dijo:

"Un acercamiento claro en el bosque encontrará

Un banquete fabuloso, una bola de hadas

Si cierras los ojos y abre tu mente

El velo desaparece y verás todo *

Ven a jugar como juegan las hadas salvajes

En un círculo mágico, un anillo de hadas

Usted no va a querer salir y para siempre te quedarás

Cuando la visión es brillante como la primavera

Cuando cerré mis ojos a la luz brillante

Toda la memoria se desvaneció y pude ver

Que un círculo de setas de color rojo y blanco

Y las hadas miríada me rodearon

Más allá de todo espacio y más allá de todos los tiempos

En alas de gasa hicieron las hadas vuelan

Con una alegría desconocida a una sublime música

Las hadas bailan, y no bailaron I

Ven a jugar como juegan las hadas salvajes

En un círculo mágico, un anillo de hadas

Usted no va a querer salir y para siempre te quedarás

Cuando la visión es brillante como la primavera

Ven a bailar la danza de hadas salvaje

La vuelta en un círculo tan rápido como la luz

Una vez que comience se ven atrapados en un trance

Y el / impar puede envejecer en una sola noche

"Los que nos buscan seguramente nos encontramos

Ver el rastro que dejamos atrás

Algunos desconcertado, algunos iluminados

Algunos son valientes, algunos tienen miedo

¿Estamos tipo o somos vicioso?

Veneno Néctar o delicioso?

Eso, mi dulce, usted descubrirá

Enemigo de hadas, de hadas o amante "

Ven a jugar como juegan las hadas salvajes

En un círculo mágico, un anillo de hadas

Usted no va a querer salir y para siempre te quedarás

Cuando la visión es brillante como la primavera

Ven a bailar la danza de hadas salvaje

La vuelta en un círculo tan rápido como la luz

Una vez que comience se ven atrapados en un trance

Y el mundo puede envejecer en una sola noche

Vagué solo al bosque una noche

Dirigido por una música extraña escuchar

Si le sucede a pasar cuando la luna es brillante

Y los velos son delgados que me encontrarán aquí

Si los velos son delgados me encontrarás aquí


End file.
